A detour for Fifty and Ms Steele
by GreyEyedGirl159
Summary: Takes place after Anastasia has agreed to sign Christian's contract during their conversation in her graduation. Starts when he goes to visit her, to hers and Kate's apartment, in Chapter 15.
1. Chapter - The Detour

**September 17****th**** 2012**

**A detour for Fifty and Ms. Steele**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The detour**_

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters and locations belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here. My use of the extract ****I drew from, at the beginning of this story, ****from chapter 15 of the first book of the Trilogy, to ****illustrate ****where my story was starting, was in no way ****illwilled, and with no intention of infringing any laws or committing ****plagiarism.**

**Since I DO own this story, please do not copy, translate, plagiarise, duplicate, or misuse my work in any way.**

**Author's Note****: Hello, I had started a story about the characters from the Twilight Saga, that was my first FF, but I stopped writing it for a while. My writer´s cherry was popped then!**

**Now I was rereading 'Fifty' and came up with this. I've been reading from many of the authors in here, and I decided to give it a try myself.**

**Please review so I know what you thought about it, and please be gentle when you give it to me,**_***wink, wink*.**_

**Since this story is not beta'd every fallacy is of my own doing.**

**Summary****: Takes place after Anastasia has agreed to sign Christian's contract during their conversation in her graduation. Starts when he goes to visit her, to hers and Kate's apartment, in Chapter 15.**

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

_"...Christian calls distractedly from the living room. When I return he´s staring at the brown parcel of books..._

...Crap this is probably going to be a fight...

_'...I bought these for you...´_

_'...Christian, I can´t accept them, they are just too much...´_

_'...this is what I was talking about, you defying me. I want you to have them and that´s the end of the discussion...'_

...I sigh. I am not going to win this...

_'...Don´t think Anastasia. Not about this'..._

_'...Shall we go through the Soft Limits?...´_

_'...No fisting you say. Anything else you object to?...´_

I swallow.

_'...Anal intercourse doesn´t exacltly float my boat...'_

_'...I´ll agree to the fisting, but I´d really like to claim your ass...but we´ll wait for that. Your ass will need training.'..._

_'...Anal intercourse can be very pleasurable...'_

...He thinks I´ll enjoy it?..."

**That was all E.L. James, and here´s where I take over and my Detour begins****...**

**_Anastasia_**

"I thought these were supposed to be _my_ limits, and that this was supposed to be a negotiation of sorts, not you telling me what I _have_ to do because it is what you'd really like to do.

You have a list of your own, and I dare say, you won´t be willing to compromise any of your own limits, like let´s say me touching you, I would love to do that but I know you won´t let me, I know you don't want that."

He kept watching me intently, I think that when he brought over the champagne to relax me and to get me to talk more openly, this was definitely not what he had in mind.

"Now, I´ve told you I don´t like you spending money on me, and you get mad and tell me not to over-think, that you enjoy it and for that I should do it, just to please you.

I can try to go along with that to placate you and because, honestly, I don´t like to disappoint you. But then we get to this list of limits," I wave the list in the air for show "and when I try to set mine, you don´t agree with what," I say not stopping the rush of words that are itching to get out, "and instead, you try to set them for me. I tell you I don´t want to have anal sex and all you say is that you _want to claim my ass_"

I take a big breath, 'cause that was one long sentence, and I have to get all of what´s on my mind out quickly, before he interrupts me, or before he does something that can make me lose my courage.

"Like it´s already been established, I am not like one of _your fifteen_, I don´t have their experience in anything that has to do with what you enjoy or want to do sexually, and even less in what has to do with your _Dom _and _Sub World. _So when I say I don´t want to do something, the least you could do is show yourself amenable, and maybe in the future I could change my mind about it, ´cause I have no doubt that if you want something you won´t just let it go. You will keep trying, no matter how subtly or blatantly, to convince me of it. And that way and through charm, might gain you what you want.

But you just telling me that you don´t accept my denial to certain sexual act, just because _you really want to do it, _I don´t accept. I can´t accept..."

I look down at my lap, where my hands are intertwined and roughly twisting one another, for a second to get my bearings and keep going.

"That´s not ok Christian, I told you today that I would try the type of _relationship_ you wanted," I put some sarcastic emphasis on the word relationship, and he bristles a bit at my tone, so I try to make the rest of my speech in a softer ring to it, still not wanting to upset, or disappoint him, because that is not the point of this conversation. "and I meant it, I really wanted to make this work between us, but this is all too much."

He takes a deep breath and I think he was about to say something, but I cut him off, and keep going, I can´t lose focus. ´Cause if I don´t do this now, I don´t know if I´ll ever be brave enough again to do what I think I have to do, especially if I keep getting attached to him. Although by this point I don´t know how my feelings for him could get any stronger.

"Christian, I...", damn it, I don´t know how to do this. I look down again, close my eyes and take a deep calming breath and rip the bandage, I´ll deal with the pain later. "Christian I don´t think I can-"

Now he cuts me off, with an almost anxious tone of voice, if I´m not mistaken. "Anastasia, you know I would never force you to do anything you didn´t want to do, don´t you?", his eyes are a bit too wide and grave to support his aparent calm demeanor. "I mean if you really don´t want to have anal sex, I would never do it against your will-"

I´m shaking my head vigorously from side to side, ´cause that is the last thing I´d want him to think, that I would believe him capable of such thing, is inconceivable for me.

"No Christian, that´s not what I´m saying. I could never think of you like that. I trust you completely in that way, and I thought I´ve shown you that already. I have been putting my trust in you ever since you first took me for coffee, after your photo shoot at The Heathman."

"Then I don´t understand..."

"Christian, this...thing that I was willing to try _for_ you, is not a small insignificant thing, like you´ve said, all your past subs were already part of the lifestyle. I am completely unaware of all the comes and goings that made their relationship with you in that area, but I also am new at all things sex related, so for you to just want me to do something I have never even consider, not respecting my opinions or fears, it...scares me and worries me.

I don´t want to lose who I am in trying to do what you want, and for that case I was never one to daydream, but I do know I want to be with someone, that respects my opinions, someone with whom I can be myself, someone who actually likes who I am and is not giving me a set of rules to mold me into something I´m not. I don´t want to be punished, literally, for being the way I am. In truth I don´t want to be punished at all. I want someone who likes _me_, just the way I am."

I looked down and closed my eyes again after starting to talk about fears, so I don´t know what his face looks like right now, and because of that I don´t have any idea as to what is on his mind.

When I look up he looks deep in thought but resigned. It is not a look I've ever wanted to see on his beautiful perfect face, much less be the cause of it.

When he notices me watching him, he composes himself, then his expression turns defensive and he sighs. "I don't know what you want me to do Anastasia. I´ve never said I didn´t respect you or your opinions, that couldn´t be farther from the truth. And I know you are intimidated by me, that goes along with the Dom-Sub thing, as you call it, but I never wanted to scare you or make you fear me in the way you´re implying. The single thought of that is abhorrent to me."

By now his brows are furrowed, his eyes are darting from side to side, he runs both of his hands through his hair, and he looks completely lost. And, of course, I feel like shit for causing that. I scoot over closer to him and put one hand on his dear, dear face, caressing his cheekbone with my thumb, to bring his attention back to me.

"Christian, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to upset you, I...I didn´t mean it. Please forgive me"

He looks me in the eye, "What are you saying, Anastasia?," he swallows "what are you trying to say to me?". He grabs my hand from his face and holds it in between both of his.

A lump, of which I wasn´t aware of before, starts to grow bigger and bigger in my throat, and I´m afraid that if it keeps growing, I won´t be able to breath properly any longer. But, still I can´t look away from his mesmerizing grey eyes, so full of some emotion I can´t place, and burning into mine.

This evening had started with so much promise, and now I only see one end to it, and it is too much for me to take.

I bite my lip, but that doesn´t keep the tears from falling. I clench my jaw, in an unsuccessful attempt to control myself, and gulp, this is it, I know it...

I look down to where his hands are clasping mine and that makes me smile, but then I come back to reality and a sharp pain presses on my chest, and I have to screw my eyes shut and finally let my tears run freely, there is no sense in trying to prevent that now, it is just too late.

I let out the breath I was holding, take a big gulp of much-needed air, open my eyes and look up at him once more. Apparently, he hasn´t taken his eyes off me this whole time.

"I...I really wanted to be with you," I´m trying to convey every single one of my words with my eyes. My tears haven´t stopped falling, and his face..._God that face. _"But... I can´t do this, I will never be what you want, nor what you need, no matter how hard I try"

I´m sobbing now and his eyes are no longer watching me, they are staring at our hands clasped together.

"I don´t understand what happened. You said 'yes' today, I was so happy..." Suddenly he looks at me again. "You are wrong, Anastasia. You are exactly what I want. Ever since I saw you at my office, you´ve been on my mind. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.

And after that night you spent at my place... Anastasia, that night was wonderful to me, it was amazing. What you gave me that night, your body, your trust, your first time, it was so important to me"

Listening to his beautiful words calmed my crying.

"I felt the same, Christian. I still do, every time you are near me is like... I can´t explain it, but I just never want to be apart. That was the best night of my life, Christian, and I will never forget it..."

"Then don´t do this, Anastasia."

"Christian, don´t you see?, I´m afraid that something bad will happened, or I will keep saying yes to you, until the time comes that I will just resent you for it, and I don´t want that.

You need someone who can agree to all your rules, conditions and limits, someone who doesn´t think of every single step she takes. Someone who won´t _impose you_ any limits, and who won´t need to rationalize your every action, just to be able to go along with your wishes-"

I´m cut off by his phone

"Damn it!," he growls "Grey", he yells at the caller and listens. "I´m busy, call me tomorrow", just like that he hangs up, no ´Hello´, no ´Goodbye ´.

I can´t look at him, I don´t want to talk about this when he is in this mood. There are a few seconds of silence, I think he is trying to calm himself down. He takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Look, you´ve got a lot to drink, maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to have the 'limits conversation' with so much alcohol after all. We´ll talk about it tomorrow, ok?", it almost sounds like a plea.

But I have to be strong, for the both of us. I'm no good for him. I look into his eyes and let it go. "It won´t make any difference, a day, a week, nothing will change. You´ll be the same and I´ll be the same.

And I don´t mean that in a bad way, Christian. I think you are wonderful, and you deserve everything, you deserve the best. I just have to accept that is not me"

There go the tears again.

He shakes his head slowly and then lets it fall down, "If that´s what you want," he sighs "I´ll go". He stands up and I follow suit.

Christian walks towards the entrance, and I walk behind him. At the door he stops, turns and looks at me. He raises his hand to caress my face, and I can´t help but close my eyes and lean into his touch. I sigh at the feel of his skin against mine.

He puts his other hand on my other tear striken cheek, and I open my eyes to find him watching my face.

"Goodbye Anastasia, and good luck with the new apartment in Seattle."

All I can do is nod. I raise on the tip of my toes and give him a small kiss on the corner of his perfect lips. When my feet are back on the floor, a few seconds pass and then he kisses me on the lips. It was a chaste but lingering sweet goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Christian." After a moment, he drops his hands, opens the door, and walks out. Without looking back, he gets into a seemingly new red two door car and drives away.

I stay there frozen, not able to move, and watch the car as it gets farther and farther away as Christian gets from me.

After what seems like hours, I close tho door and walk absent-mindedly to my bedroom. I take Kate´s dress off, letting it on the back of the desk chair, walk back to my bed and let my weak knees give, allowing my body to collapse on it.

Nothing can stop the crying now, the sobbing, the unbearable pain in my chest.

So I curl up under the covers and let it all go...

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

The next day, my last day at Clayton´s, José phones me.

"Hey, Ana, wanna have lunch together so I can properly congratulate you for your graduation?, you know, since I couldn´t be there yesterday..."

"Um..." I don´t wanna be mean, but I really don´t feel like socializing right now.

"Come on, you are moving on Saturday, who knows when I´m gonna see you again"

He is right, he _is_ one of my best friends after all, and I´m gonna miss him so much. "Ok José, come to the store around 12.30"

"Great!, see you there Ana"

"See ya"

Today has been awful so far, I can´t stop thinking about Christian. I´ve been distracted and quiet all day, only answering with inexpressive monosyllables.

At lunch time, José and I go to a deli nearby.

"So tell me, how was it? the act, I mean. And did Kate give her speech?"

"Yeah, she did, she was great. But as a whole, the day was...long"

His smile is gone now. "So... Saturday, hmm?"

"Yeah, moving day"

"I can´t believe you'll be gone, so soon. Um, you know, Kate and you, both..."

"You are gonna have a whole lot of time now that we are not gonna be there to monopolize you", I joke.

He gives me a sad smile, "Yeah, I suppose, I won´t have many excuses now not to find time to study more"

"Haha, that's true. You are welcome then" I really hate seeing him so down, he is always so full of light and comforting. "I´m gonna miss you"

"I´ll miss you too, a lot"

"Hey, it doesn´t change anything though. We can still visit each other anytime, right?"

He smiles, a sincere and wide toothy smile this time. "Yes, that´s right," he looks down where his fingers are now picking at his sandwich´s bread. "so, have you seen Grey lately?"

I really don´t wanna talk about this right now, specially not with José "Um, he gave a speech yesterday at graduation," I change the subject, as soon as possible. "so, are you ready for your photo show at the gallery?"

"Oh yeah, I´m very excited about that, I wish dad could come though"

"I´m sorry, José. I know it´s not the same, but I´ll be there. I´m very proud of you, and I´m sure your dad is too."

His face lights up with the biggest smile, "Yeah, the old man is very happy for me. But, you know the show is sort of late. I mean, since you won´t have a place to stay here anymore, where are you going to spend the night?, ´cause you can´t drive so late either."

He is right, "I haven´t thought of that," I wouldn´t wanna be driving at that time of night anyway. "I suppose I´ll rent a hotel room or something."

Now he´s looking at me weird. "Er, you could crash at my place..."

If he didn´t have feelings for me, it would be another story, but as it is, I don´t think that´s a good idea. "We´ll see, you know I have my interviews next week, if I´m lucky I might get me a new job. And then I would have to be in Seattle really early the next day."

"Oh, right. I guess we´ll see." He says with disapointment in his voice.

He walks me back to work, and leaves with the promise to see me before I leave to Seattle.

When I´m about to enter the store, I see Taylor, Christian's driver and, passed-out drunk-dailing girls', clothing and underwear shopper, getting out of an SUV. He walks towards me and greets me in a very professional manner.

"Miss Steele" He nods.

"Taylor, what can I do for you?" Was there something wrong with Christian?, Oh God, no...

"Nothing important," he must´ve noticed my tension, because his demeanor turns sympathetic. "Mr. Grey said he forgot a jacket at your place, and that there might be a key inside one of the pockets"

A key?, how odd. "I don´t think there is a key in there. But regardless you should take his jacket back." Damn it, I really thought I could have it with me to keep me company now that I won´t have the real thing anymore.

But why would he come to my job?, I wouldn´t bring the jacket here, odd too.

"Ok, Miss Steele, I wanted to check with you first, to make sure you had it. You know before coming to your home for it."

Right... still odd. "Sure, no problem, Taylor. Come by anytime, um... but it will have to be before Saturday, ´cause we are moving, so I won´t be living there any longer."

"No worries, Miss Steele. Have a good day."

"You too, goodbye Taylor." He really is a man of few words, he nods and walks away, leaving me to the rest of my last day of work at the store.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

When I get home, I finally see Kate, and I have no excuses this time, I´ll have to face the Kavanagh Inquisition.

Last night she got home late, and besides I was already in bed, then today she woke up late, and I had to go to work. So there was no time to talk, thankfully.

But now, it was time to face the music.

"Ana!, how was your last day at work?"

"You know, same all, same all..."

Her expression changes to suspicious. "Ana, what is it?", her jaw clenches. "Is it about the hot asshole again?"

"There is no _again_, Kate," I start making my way to the kitchen. I really don´t want to do this dance with her now. "It´s over... we are over"

"Oh Ana. I´m sorry. Yesterday you two seemed so... well, fine together," she gives me a concern look. "I mean, the way he was looking at you, and glaring at every guy who dare eyeball you...," she shakes her head a bit. "he looked like he wanted to rip Ethan's head off right then and there when he saw him with his arm around you"

"Well, we´re done now, so there´s no point talking about it anymore." I give her a pointed look, raising one eyebrow to put some stress on my statement.

Fortunately, Kate takes the hint, holding both her hands in front of her chest. "Enough said then. As long as you're ok. We can talk anytime, you know that, right? I just want you to be happy Ana"

"I know Kate, thank you"

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

At night, José shows up with a movie and some take out.

"José, what a surprise!"

"I know, but since I won´t be seeing either of you for a while, I thought I should treat you to our last meal and movie together in this place."

Kate´s head peeks around the kitchen. "Hey José. Ooh you´ve brought diner. I´ll get the beers!"

We eat the chinese food from the cartons because everything, plates included, is packed already.

Half way into the movie my cellphone rings.

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N:****The next chapter is the continuation but in Christian´s POV.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I value your words very much. **

**I posted this story first a few days ago and got a better response to it than I expected for my first published FF. I just went back for some spell check and made a couple of tweaks ****to it**. 

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. - Elliot, The Perb

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Elliot, 'The Perb'_**

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here.**

**Ok, I've got to say this: You guys rock! I cannot believe the response I'm getting, I honestly was not expecting it.**

**I responded to all the reviews I've read and which had ****their PM's enabled. Thank you so much, again. And to those whom I couldn't reach thank you as well. **

**Thank you!**

I feel like I should clarify something here because of a review I received. The technology used in this chapter exists, and has existed for a couple of years now. This has nothing to do with science fiction.

**_Christian_**

Once at home I finally question Taylor. "Sir" He nods at me.

I nod back at him. "So, did you do it?"

"Yes Mr. Grey, I went to Miss Steele´s work place"

Damn it, I was getting exasperated. Did I have to get the information like I was pulling his teeth out. "Well, what did she say?"

"When she first saw me, she appeared to be confused, but as I closed in she got a bit anxious. I tried to reassure her, and then I asked for your jacket, Sir. Just as you instructed. I told her about the key. And she seemed a little suspicious, saying she didn´t think there was any key in the pockets, but that I could pick it up from her place before Saturday."

"Right, she´s moving"

"Yes Sir, that´s what she told me."

There's a hint of something else in his voice, that he isn´t saying. "Is there anything else?"

"That´s all, Sir. I saw her when she was getting back to the store apparently from her lunch break."

_What the hell?, why is he acting like this?_ "Taylor, I´m getting tired of this, tell me everything you saw or said, NOW!" I growled, it needed to be done, he was getting on my last nerve.

"She was with her friend before I caught her, that´s all."

_Why couldn´t he just say that?, maybe Katherine took her out to...wait,_ "was she with her roommate, Miss Kavanagh?", there is that damn look again. "TAYLOR!"

"Miss Steele was with the photographer from the other day at the Heathman, Sir."

...I gulp. Then wait for him to tell me the rest of it, if he knows what is good for him he won't leave one single word out.

"They were walking to the store, Miss Steele had her right arm around his left arm, and he had his right hand on her right one, when they reached the entrance they embraced, he kissed her on the cheek. Then they exchanged a couple of words, and he left. That's all."

_She was with him?..._she let him put his arms around her and kiss her, even if it was on her cheek. After what he had done to her...

I nod at Taylor to dismiss him, and he walks out of my office.

_Is she with _him _now?,_and what is this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach?

She can´t be with him, she said they were only friends. But he wants her.

I have no right to question her either way...

I sigh, run my hands through my hair, and let my face fall on my palms.

I lift my head and start pacing around. _God I really need to see Claude right now. I need to hit something really bad._

_Are they together right now?..._

Before I realize it, I´m heading into Taylor's office. I give him the photographer´s full name so he can find his cellphone number to track his whereabouts.

He doesn't say anything, nor does he question me, but he must think I'm going crazy, I know I do.

"Mister Grey, that number seems to be at...um, at Miss Steele's at the moment." He says not looking at me.

"Thank you." And just like that, I´m heading back to my office again.

I´m pacing like a maniac, in front of the windows that face the city. _Damn it! Why the hell do I care so much?, but why is he there?, they already saw each other at lunch time..._

Without even thinking about it, I´m on the phone in a second.

"Hello?," she musn´t've checked the caller ID. _"Stop it, José!, don't touch that!"_

_WHAT THE HELL!_

_"José, don't!, hands off"_, I swear I´m gona kill him...

Wait, she´s laughing now. "Anastasia!" I say loudly.

"Hello?", _why isn't she checking her damned caller ID?_

_"shut up guys, I can´t listen!"_, I can hear her walking away from all the raucous. _"Oh, shit!,"_ she clears her throat, " um, Christian?". She sounds nervous when she says my name. _Good_.

"Anastasia, are you ok?"

"Um, yes, off course. Why wouldn´t I be?"

"Was that the photographer you were yelling at?, what was he doing to you'"

She sighs. "Nothing, Christian. He wasn´t doing anything to me. We are having dinner, and watching a movie _with_ Kate," she stresses the word 'with', "José had finished his beer, and when I was distracted, he tried to exchange his empty bottle for my half full one. That´s why I was yelling at him, so he would leave my beer alone", she sounds a bit exasperated.

"Oh...um, I was calling because Taylor told me he talked to you," I hope she doesn´t catch on my huge lie.

"Yes, I didn´t have your jacket with me at the store, sorry. If he can´t pick it up before we leave to Seattle tomorrow, I could give it to your brother. Remember Elliot´s helping Kate and me with the moving?"

_Right, that´s just great_. I huff to myself. I´m going to get the third degree from Lelliot about what happened between Anastasia and me. "I remember...so, how was your last day at work?"

"Oh...um, it was fine, nothing new. I´m ready to leave it behind."

I want to know what was the photographer doing there. "Taylor said you weren´t at the store when he got there..."

"Um...yeah I was out for my lunch break"

She´s not gonna tell me. "You went out with Katherine?"

She sighs. "No"

"You're usually at the store, when you are alone..."

She hesitates a bit, then she says it, "I wasn´t alone"

"Oh?..."

"I was with José. He wanted to congratulate me for my graduation, and spend some time together since we won´t be seeing each other for a while, what with me living in Seattle and him here"

"And he´s there again?"

"Yes, Christian. I´ve told you already, he´s one of my very best friends. We are used to seeing each other on a daily basis, and starting tomorrow that will change drastically. Why are you asking?"

I've started pacing again. "It was just a question, Anastasia. It seems to me like you two are spending a whole lot of time together."

"So? Look Christian, my friends are waiting for me...- hold on"

_Is she on a hurry to hang up on me?, What the hell?!_

_"I´ll get it guys, I wouldn´t want you to exhaust yourselves... couldn´t you get up and walk ten paces to the door?" _

_"Hello, beautiful Ana!"_what´s that squeal in the background?

_"Hi, come in, we are in the living room"_

"Anastasia?, who was that?"

"Your brother, Christian! Don´t you recognize his voice."

Oh, right... "Are you yelling at me, Anastasia?"

I can actually hear her intake of breath. "No, I... I wasn´t," then she sighs "is that a smirk I sense in your voice, Mr. Grey ? are you smirking at me?"

Oh, how I love it when she gets playful like this. "Maybe, why?"

"Just checking, I-"

_"Hey, Ana, come watch the movie with me? Please.", she´s laughing now._

_"Um, I´m coming, José."_

_"Ana, please, don´t leave me with these two. They are reaching the pornographic level"_

_"Shhh, I´m on the phone, hold on, I-"_

_"Let´s go out, please!, this is awkward" _he whines.

_"Ok, ok, give me a sec..."_, she clears her throat. "Christian, I have to go. Your brother and Kate are getting too...um...let's just say they're big into PDA."

"So?, why should that bother you? You can go to your room.." ALONE.

"I have company, Christian."

"Right. And what are you planning on doing?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but we are going out and take a walk until those two, either go up to Kate´s room or cool off"

"Anastasia, I don´t think that´s a good idea. Remember what happened the last time you were alone with him, after some drinks, I don´t..."

"Christian, is there anything specific that you need from me?, because otherwise I have to go."

"Anastasia..."

"I'll take that as a no. Sorry but I have to go now. I´ll make sure you get your jacket back, one way or another. Good night, Christian."

And she hung up on me..._God I really want to give her a nice spanking right now. _

Is she insane, why would she leave alone with him at night? If he hurts her...I take a deep breath to calm myself.

Marching again to Taylor´s... _Why am I acting like this?_ It doesn´t make any sense...

"Taylor, I want you to turn on remotely Ms. Steele´s cell phone"

He presses some keys on the keyboard of one of his computers, and it's done. I can hear her voice, though not very clearly. Her cell must be inside one of her pockets, or in her bag.

"That would be all. I'll take it from here."

Taylor raises and leaves me alone in his office, to snoop on a woman who just yesterday told me she didn't want to be with me...

_"Are those two always like that in public, Ana?"_

_"Haha, yeah, ever since the first day."_

_"He seems nice"_

_"He is, he's very funny as well"_

_"So, was that Grey on the phone?"_

_"Um, yeah"_

_"Ah, you are still seeing him..."_

_"No, I'm not. And I don't want to talk about it, ok?"_

_"Ok, not talking about it. So, how is Ray?"_

_"Ray is...Ray"_

_"Haha, I get what you mean. I´m gonna see him next week, when I go visit my old man."_

_"Send my best to José Senior."_

_"Will do. What do you want to drink?"_

_"Not Margaritas, that´s for sure."_

_"Haha, can´t handle them, huh?"_

_"If past experiences show something, is that I definitely can not"_

The asshole laughs,_ "Oh, Ana. I´m really gonna miss you"_

_"I'll miss you too. But I told you already, we'll keep seeing each other as much as we can, right?"_

_"Right, without a doubt. I'll get us a couple of beers, is that ok?"_

_"A beer would be great, I'll get us a table."_

_"Hello pretty girl!, are you alone?, can I buy you a drink?"_

_"No, I'm with a friend, thank you"_

_"Too bad, I wanted to chat with you for a while"_

What the fuck!...what is that stupid photographer doing that he isn't keeping an eye on her?

_"Ana, is everything ok?" _

_"I was just keeping her company man, it's all good"_

_"Are you ok, Ana?"_

_"Yeah, he was just passing by, José"_

They spent half an hour talking about his last year of school, his upcoming photography sessions, her job interviews for next week, her mother telling her to go visit her, and finally, they spent a little more time reminiscing.

He appeared to be behaving himself. Not once he had even hit on her. Good for him, he better learn his place before I have to go teach him.

_"Well, have a good moving day"_

_"Thank you, José. I'll see you for your show, ok? Call me with the details."_

_"Absolutely, bye Ana"_

_"Bye"_

Well, she's home safe. I should stop listening now, I´m getting into stalker territory. Haha, that´s excatly what Anastasia would say.

I sigh. Dammit! I really miss her smart mouth...

Then she screeches, WHAT THE...!

_"Elliot, you scared me. What are you doing in the dark...?"_

_"I wouldn´t do that..."_

_"Why not? You can´t see anything in he-,"_ she gasps. _"Oh, my God!, I...I..."_

He laughs loudly,_"Haha, I tried to warn you..."_

_"Elliot, what was that?, is that you, Ana?, what ...?, oh for God´s sake Elliot put some pants on."_

_"Hey, I was getting us some water, who knew she would walk in, just when I was naked."_

_"Ana? Are you ok? Ana...?, dammit Elliot, at least stand behind a chair, or go upstairs. Elliot!"_

_"Haha, bye Pretty Ana"_

_"Shup up, and go upstairs, you idiot!"_

I´m gonna beat the crap out of Elliot!...

_"Ana, sweetheart, you can open your eyes now, he's gone. Ana, breath...there you go. You ok?, nod if you are ok...that's good, come drink some water. Did José behave himself?"_

_"Ah...um...yeah..."_

_"Haha, Ana, it's not a big deal, you know. Oops, he wouldn´t like me saying that, and if you're comparing with the average it sort of is, right?" __She cackles._

_"Kate!"_

_"Oh lighten up, besides it's not the first man you've seen naked, albeit _it is _the second, and from the same family. Hey at the pace you are going you will have seen their father in his birthday suit by the end of next week" _She hoots again.

Agh! That's just repugnant!

_"That's disgusting, Kate! Stop that, it's not funny"_

_"Of course it is, and hey, the way he acted when he was with you, if Christian found out about this, I think he would probably use Elliot as a punching bag. __So gloat on that!"_

You have that right. I growl

_"Don't talk about him like that, Kate...I..."_

_"I know sweetie, sorry. How are you holding up?, we haven't talked about it yet?"_

_"I miss him, Kate, but it doesn´t matter anymore. It's over."_

_"Oh, Ana. I´m so sorry. Even if I didn't like the guy, I know that, for some reason, you're crazy about him. I just want to see you happy."_

_"I know. Thank you, Kate. Now, go to your man, before he decides to come back with the family jewels on display, __once again__. I really don't want to have a heart attack, and then to have my medical records state the embarrassing cause of it."_

_"Haha, ok. Good night, Ana."_

_"You too. Try to get some sleep..." _says Ana in a suggestive way.

_"I'll see what I can do. But let's be honest, you've seen what I'm up against. It's _hard _to say no to __that__"_

Agh! Nasty ...

_"Gross!, get out, Kate!" _

_"Haha..."_

I should stop listening right now, my behavior is getting disturbing. If Flynn found out about this, I would never hear the end of it. _What the hell is this woman doing to me?_

_"Hey, beautiful Ana, wanna come and play with us?"_

I sigh. What now?, what the fuck is he playing at?

_"What do you mean?, what are you doing?"_

_"Well, this is a new round. We were going to start a new game. Right Katey?"_

_"You're an idiot, Elliot" _says her roommate.

_"Oh, come on, Kate. It could be fun..."_

_"What are you two talking about?"_

_"It's nothing, Ana. Go to bed"_

_"Wait...Kate, don't be a party pooper. Look, Ana, we could play 'Doctor', and you can be the 'Naughty nurse', or the 'Innocent patient'..."_

_"Stop it, Elliot. You are becoming weirder than your brother," _Always so charming Katherine Kavanagh. I mutter to myself.

_"Haha, don't be hating on my little brother, Kate. But getting back to the topic at hand, we could also play 'The teacher', and the 'Catholic school girls', huh? What d'you think, Ana?"_

_"I think there's something seriously wrong with you, Elliot. Goodnight you two."_

_"Haha, Pretty Ana, you're feisty. I like that. Want me to come tuck you in?"_

_"Agh!, Elliot, has anyone ever told you that you get really annoying late at night?"_

_"Oh, come on Ana, don´t be like that. Hey, want me to come kiss you goodnight?, huh?"_

Oh, that's it. He's dead! How dare he?

_"Elliot, stop it! Or I'll kick you out, right now!"_

_"Hey, I'm just playing, Honey, you know that. I want to cheer 'people' up. I'll probably have to go put a funny act for my bro too. I really liked it that they were together, if you hadn't told me about their break, he never would've..."_

Was that a door?

_"Oh, God, this has been one super crazy night...what is it with these Grey men? Is the father __cuckoo too?, haha..." __she sighs.__ "Oh Christian...I miss you..."_

My eyes close, and my breath hitches. _Oh, baby, I miss you too_. But if you did miss me, like you say you do, Anastasia, you wouldn't've left me.

And with that, I turn off her phone. And head to my room, I might be able to get a few hours of sleep.

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N: ****Next chapter continues in Christian's POV.**

**I don't know how long this will get, but it won't get to the double digits, that's for sure. It will be short and sweet, I declare! -haha.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I love hearing from you. You have been so amazing in regards to the first chapter, I take into account all of your comments. You put a big smile on my face. THANK YOU!**

**Please keep leaving your thoughts. I love to read them :)**


	3. - Alone in dark places with Mr Grey

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Alone in dark places with Mr. Grey _**

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here.**

**A/N**: Ok, I feel like I should explain something here because of a review I received for chapter 2. The technology for turning cellphones on remotely from a distance exists, and has existed for a couple of years now, as well as the possibility to listen through them once their on, like a microphone of sorts. I repeat, this has nothing to do with science fiction.

Thank you so much for keeping up with the reading of my little story. I´d never planned for it to be more than a one-shot but things just kept coming to me.

Also thank you so much for your reviews, I will keep on responding to them.

One last thing before we begin, check on the A/N at the end of the chapter if you're interested in some visuals.

**_Christian_**

"Look, John, I don't understand what is happening. I don't like feeling like this, all of this is so out of my control, I hate it!"

"Christian, you are just not used to _feeling period_, you've spent so much energy to keep everyone out, that now when _something_ new enters your life, you can't assimilate it."

"What am I supposed to do then?, all of this started when Anastasia showed up in my life, even I can see that, and now she's out. So why the hell is everything so backwards still?"

"Because it doesn't work like that, Christian. You two were starting something, you wanted some sort of relationship with this girl, and just because that didn't work, it doesn't mean that you can suddenly go back to the way things were before she appeared."

"Then, what? I can't stay like this, I can't stand this! Should I search for someone new, to get her out of my mind?"

"You can try, if you think it'll help. But, Christian, tell me what happened exactly, things appeared to be going well last time I saw you."

"I thought they were too. I mean, I'm not stupid, I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as it was with the others. She's different, and in spite of being challenging...well actually, I really like that about her, I have never encountered that before.

When I first showed her who I truly was, I didn't expect her to even consider having something to do with me, and then when she told me exactly how inexperienced she really was, I felt disgusted with myself to have taken her to that room, to want to do to her what I wanted...want to do."

"But she stayed..."

I smile at the memory. "Yes, she did. And I told her to take some time to inform herself on the lifestyle before she committed to it, but then all the waiting started to drive me crazy. I wanted the assurance that she wasn't going anyway, that she was mine.

No one´s ever put me 'on hold' like that. Then I had to tolerate all the other guys circling around her like vultures, and she doesn't even notice it."

"What guys?"

"That damned photographer, who is always around. The one from the store where she worked, who couldn't stop leering at her like a horndog. All the occasional others staring at her like a piece of meat. And now, to top it all, her roommate's brother, who suddenly appeared at her graduation, and wouldn't take his hands off her..." I start pacing, running my fingers through my hair, as the image of that jackass with his hands on Anastasia's beautiful porcelain skin starts flashing behind my eyelids.

"But she has nothing to do with any of them, Christian. So, what happened between you two?"

I sigh, "Everything was fine, she had agreed to be a part of my life, but then...I don't know, I guess she really wasn't ready for it, I suppose it was too much..."

"Just like that?, first she says 'yes', and then she says 'no'. Nothing happened in between?, there must've been something, Christian."

"I...I really don't know. I mean I heard her reasoning, but the thing is that she had agreed to that relationship, and I was finally just being myself.

I told her what she had to do, and what I wanted from her. I told her we would take it slow, I don't think there's anything else I could've done,"

I think back to that night and things don't get any clearer to me...

"I understand that she said 'yes' to surrender to you, but even though you're telling me that you said you would take it slow, at the same time you are telling me that you started imparting orders right away, and knowing you I doubt that you did it in a less intimidating way that you usually use in those intimate moments"

But...that's what a Dom does...how else am I suppose to do it otherwise?, I look at him, I'm completely lost right now.

"Christian, it is not only her innocence when it comes to all things sexual that you have to take into account. Above all, you must have always present that, regardless of how much reading she's done on the subject, she has no idea of how things truly are in that part of your world," he pauses to let it all sink in, and then continues, "so when you say that you were going to take it slow, you kind of went back on that promise as soon as you made it, because you went right ahead into 'Controling-Master of the Universe' mode, without giving her any time to acclimate to any of it.

I know that empathy is not your forte, but try to put yourself in her place; with all the intensity of how fast things have been between the two of you in such a short amount of time, for a girl who hadn't had any sexual experience so far, to accept to enter into your lifestyle was a very big step she was taking. And then you have to consider that it is not only the sexual aspect she was getting used to, but also a certain amount of rules, obligations, and punishments. Which from what you'd told me was what she was having a lot of trouble with, specially being someone who does't have an appreciation for pain, just for the sake of it, and- "

He was cut off by my phone. Man! when he starts talking, he really gets into it...

"Excuse me," I tell Flynn and then sigh when I see the caller ID. What now... he is so annoying. "what, Elliot? I'm busy"

"Chill, bro.," I still haven't punched him for his behavior yesterday with Anastasia. But I can't just do it without a reason, 'cause then I would have to explain how I know what I know of last night. Argh! "What you doing?" he sings, utterly irritatingly.

"Is there anything you need, I told you I'm busy"

"Oh, Christian, you're such a fudy-daddy-"

"Elliot!," I growl at him, and for some reason my so-called psychiatrist finds it funny. I narrow my eyes at him, and he fights to compose himself, failing miserably.

"Ok, ok, geez!, look I actually call to do you a favor. Um ..." he clears his throat. Oh, God what's on his mind now? "look Kate told me you and Ana-"

"Wow! She's discrete..." I roll my eyes.

"Shut up!, she only did it so I wouldn't put my foot in my mouth when talking to Ana. You know, Kate appears to be under the misapprehension that I' m a bit of a screw up in that way. Go figure, huh?", he laughs. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is a favor _from me to you_..."

"Come on, just get on with it! I don't have all day"

"Well, as you know, the girls just moved here and I helped to get everything into their new apartment. So, when Kate told me that she wanted to make a little welcome home party, I thought maybe you would want to come and say congratulations on your new place, or whatever it is you say.."

I would see Anastasia... I want to see her, but...she would have invited me if she wanted me there, besides it was me who said '_if you walk away, that's it' ._

"Earth to Christian!, are you there?"

"Yeah"

"Oookay, so, the thing is that only a few people are going to be there. Just intimate friends of the girls, and Kate's brother,"

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I can see it already, that lame photographer and Katherine's stupid brother fighting for Ana's attention, and who knows which other idiot is going to be slobbering all over her,

"but since I'm sure you didn't get an invite, I guess you can be my '_plus one_'. What d'you say brother?, wanna be my _date?, _you won't have to buy me a corsage" IDIOT!

I'm Christian Fucking Grey, I'm no party crasher... but I won't be able to stand not knowing what she's doing with them, or anyone else for that matter... but... I sigh. No, I can't do it... Damn it!

"I'll call you later, Elliot, to let you know my decision." I just hang up on him. I don't feel like listening to his response.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. I guess, you could say that..."

"Anything I can help with?"

"That was my brother, telling me about a small, private party at Anastasia´s. Since he found out we are no longer together, he wanted to let me know. And very subtly informed me, her closest friends-aka 'the photographer'-, no doubt about that, would be there for her. He wouldn't miss the opportunity, of course. Plus her roommate's brother will be there, as well."

"I see, and what are you going to do?"

"Well, there isn't much I can do, now is there?"

"That depends on you, Christian. Do you want to see her?, and I think I know the answer to that, just as you do."

"Of course I want to see her. But she was the one who sent me away. I told her if she ever left, that would be the end of it. I can't go back on my word..."

"Really?, is that more important than she is to you?. Look, you have now a little more insight into why she might've changed her mind. And for what you've told me she wasn't too happy with her own decision either. Maybe if she sees you again, if you two talked... who knows what could happen..."

"I'll think about it. Just because I don't like the idea of her in a party, where there most certainly will be alcohol, surrounded by all those horny guys who are out to get her-" What the hell!, "Stop grinning, you ass!"

"Oh, Christian, you can be so transparent sometimes. You know, no one would think any less of you for caring about her"

I frown at him. "I think our time is up."

"Don't you think that would be up to me?" There he goes with the grinning again, Asshole!. My jaw clenches so very tightly. I think he can actually hear my teeth grinding.

"Very well, have yourself a good week, Christian. And, seriously now, think about what we've talked about. Because, even if you found someone else right now, I really don't think that what you're experiencing at the moment, is going to change any time soon. You can't force this things, Christian. As much as you hate it, there are some things that _are_ out of your control."

We shake hands and I leave, with his words resonating in my head... '_Maybe if she sees you again, if you two talked... who knows what could happen_...'

Who knows what could happen?, I run both my hands through my hair.

I wish _I_ knew.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

"Good evening Mr. Grey, should I serve your dinner now?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Jones." Mmmm, chicken parmesan... Nice.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sr.?"

"No, that'll be all, Mrs. Jones"

My cellphone's vibrating in my pocket. I check the caller ID and a gasp escapes me. "Anastasia,"

"Not quite, bro." That Fucker...

"What are you doing with Anastasia's phone?"

"Since you never called me back, I figured you might not answer if you saw it was me calling"

"Fair assessment. What do you want, Elliot?"

"You know exactly why I'm calling, Christian,"

I sigh, "I'm having dinner, Elliot, I-"

"Whatever, you keep eating alone, and I'll send you an image of... _the girls' new place_. You know, since you, apparently, are not interested enough to come see it by yourself. I filmed a short video with my cell, you are gonna want to watch it, trust me. Then you can go back to your... dinner, while I and everyone else here have fun."

A video?, what the hell is he talking about?

"You have a goodnight, Christian," I could hear him smiling. Asshole. He hangs up and a couple of seconds later, I receive the video.

FUCK!

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!

I ran both my hands through my hair, and then let my head hung.

Before I realize it, I'm on my car.

When I reach my destination, I text Elliot, letting him know that I'm outside. I don't know if I should ring the bell or not. If Katherine answered, she probably wouldn't buzz me in, and I'm not sure what Anastasia's reaction would be.

While I was driving I couldn't get what I saw in that video out of my mind. I kept seeing Anastasia, talking first to the photographer, and then to Katherine's brother, smiling at them. I saw both of them, embrace her and put their arms around her waist and shoulders.

It was too much, seeing her like that '_with them_'.

Elliot knew very well what he was doing, show me 'the girls´ new place', my ass!. He wanted to get me riled up...and it worked.

Elliot's text distracts me from my musings:

_Wait up – E_

**_Anastasia _**

My face is starting to hurt from having this fake smile plastered on it, for a couple of hours now, to play the gracious host, thanks to Kate's grandiose idea to have a housewarming party.

I just want to stay in my room and have some peace... nah, who am I kidding, I want to see Christian. I miss him so bad...but he warned me, he wouldn't take me back, if I walked away. So, I have to face it now, I am never gonna feel his arms around me again, his lips on mine, I will never feel his weight on top of me, nor his breath on my face when he whispers dirty things in my ear. I sigh and close my eyes.

Suddenly, and almost without realizing it, I touch my wrists, and it is as if I can still feel the indentations of his silver tie. _Mmmm_, it makes me smile, but then I open my eyes and reality comes crashing down on me.

He's probably already found someone else, someone who doesn't doubt her every move, someone good enough for him, who would be able to do the things he wants to do, someone who would please him, instead of upset him with her every word...

"Hey, Ana, did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry, Ethan. What was that?"

"Haha, where are you, Ana?, you've been distracted all night. I asked you if you wanted another drink."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my job interviews on Monday. Um, and yeah, I'd like another-"

"Hey, Ana, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Elliot..."

"I'll leave you guys to it."

"Laters, Ethan."

"Aha, whatever you say, Elliot" Ethan leaves, leaving me with Elliot.

"There is someone downstairs and the buzzer doesn't seem to be working, would you mind getting that, Ana?, Kate wanted me to help with something..." he gives me the sweetest smile, and for some reason I don't trust it and tell myself to be suspicious.

"Oh, um, absolutely. Not problem, I'll go."

As I reach the entrance to the lobby, I see someone standing on the other side of the door. The closer I get, the clearer the person becomes...

I gasp. OH MY GOD!

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.

I stand there, frozen like a damn popsicle, wide eyed, and gaping like a fish. Before my brain can start properly working, to react in any way, he turns around. _Oh mama! He's so hot. _

He seems a bit anxious, running his hand through his silky, sexy hair. But otherwise totally scrumptious as usual, in black jeans, blue shirt and a distressed leather motorcycle jacket. He's dressed in 'badass Christian Grey' mode tonight, _Oh how I dig it_!**  
**

A few seconds pass with the two of us just standing there, staring at each other. Then he nods. That's when I snap out of it. I walk to the door and with a shaky hand open it.

There is a moment of silence until one of us speaks. "Anastasia. Good evening"

I still find it hard to form a coherent sentence, and so all I can say is, "...Hi;"

"I heard you were having a housewarming party and wanted to come welcome you to my city. I also wanted to bring you this...for your new apartment"

He handles me a bag, wich is kinda heavy, so I put it on the floor. When I raise my eyes questioningly to him, he answers my unspoken question.

"It's a feng-shui fountain, a solar powered light fountain to be more exact.." Oh right, he's very interested in all that alternative energy thing. This is such a sweet gesture. "I didn't know what to get you, and since I know you are not much into receiving gifts, I thought...I'd make it something for your place, something that both, you and your roommate can enjoy..." **  
**

He gives me a sly smile. _God, how I missed that smug smile._

"Thank you, Christian, I'm sure it's lovely. That's very nice of you. I'm sure Kate will appreciate it as well." I smile shyly at him.

"Yeah, maybe...", he winks at me. "if she didn't know it was from me..."

"Haha. Well, be that as it may. Thank you, from both of us."

"You're welcome, Anastasia. How was your first day in Seattle?"

"We've been moving things around all day, so um, I guess tiring. But Kate wanted to have this little gathering, so...I don't know, here we are..."

Thank God Kate insisted that I change my casual attire into something a bit more appropriate to receive guests. I am wearing my new Catherine Deane "Lenny top"- that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it at the store, the last time I kept Kate company while she went shopping - it is silk and white with black buttons and neck, paired with low rise, black skinny jeans and peep toe sandals.

"Indeed, here you are," he gives me an intense look that makes my insides quiver and my breath hitch.

It takes me a couple of seconds to get back to earth, I shake my head a bit to clear my mind before I can answer to him. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Er, do you want to come in?", I swallow, not quite delicately.

"Sure, I'd like that. Let me take that bag, it's a bit heavy"

"Yeah, thanks,"

We get into the elevator, and so it begins...the ever present charge that seems to increase everytime we get inside one of this things, is still there, and it leaves me breathless.

I try to force myself to look straight ahead, and control my breathing. But there's no use...just in the same way that magnets attract each other, I have to look at him, I _need_ to look at him. When I peek, I find him glancing back at me over his shoulder.

Suddenly, everything goes black and the elevator stops...

Without even realizing it, my hand has flown to his, grabbing it tightly. The emergency lights go on and I turn to him.

We look at one another silently. A minute later, I'm about to say something but the light bulbs make a buzzing sound and go off. Leaving us completely in the dark, once again.

When his cellphone rings I jump and gasp, letting his hand go.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just my phone," then he fishes for my hand again, and since we can't see, his hand roams a little on my leg and hip, before he finds it. _Mmmmmm, Oh my!._

My breathing catches and I shut my eyes tightly, to try to keep my cool while feeling his touch, after I thought I'd never feel it again.

I let him hold my hand more than willingly. And if anyone could see my face right now, they would actually categorize me as shamelessly eager.

"Yes, Elliot,"

He puts him on speaker. "Dude, where are you? Is Ana with you?"

Ah, My spidey senses tell me he is not too surprised about that. So I was right to be suspicious when he sent me down here, Agh! this Grey brothers, always with an ace under their sleeves. But, hey, I won't complain for the results of his meddling, it's taken a very interesting turn for me. I mean if I get too spooked, I may have to cuddle up to him a bit, and who could blame me for that, right? I sigh. What a happy camper I am right now. _Oh, thank you fairy Godmother for sprinkling some of your fairy dust on my night._

"Yes. We're stuck on the elevator. The lights went off-"

"Aaaaaah, stuck on the elevator, in the dark with a hot girl. Go, Christian..."

"Elliot, you're on speaker", he sighs, and Elliot hoots.

"Oops! Hello, Ana. Hey, if he doesn't behave, let me know, and I'll set him straight later."

"Elliot! shut up for a second and tell me what happened," Christian asks exasperated.

"It's a blackout. The whole downtown has no light."

"Fuck. Well, can you get the concierge so he can get us out of here."

_"Give me that!"_

"Ana, are you ok?"

"Yes, Kate."

"We're coming down, which floor did you stop in?"

"Don't bother, Kate, stay with the others. Just let the guy at front desk know we are here."

"No way, Ana. I'll go get him myself and then I'll stand outside the elevator door until we get you out."

"Oh, Kate, that's not necessary. I'm not alone, so I'm ok. Please. Besides I don't even know in which floor we were when we got stuck"

_"Ask her if she wants _me_ to go"_

"Ana-"

"I heard," I cut her off.

With the light from the cell, you can see a little bit, so I glance at Christian, and his expression changes and becomes tight after hearing José's voice.

"Um, Kate please let _everyone_ who cares know that I'm ok, and that I don't need the extra company from the other side of the door," I still haven't taken my eyes away from Christian, and I can already see his features soften at my statement. "We are hanging up now; call if you have any news."

A ghost of a smile passes through his handsome face as I press the off button on his phone.

Wow, I couldn't have been on a better place at a better time for this blackout. Trapped on an elevator with the one and only Christian Grey.

_Thank you Santa for my early Christmas present. I promise I won't ever ask for anything else._

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N:** **Well, this two don't seem to want to let go of me.**

**Please, review and let me know what you think. Your thoughts and opinions are highly appreciated.**

**Unfortunately I don't know how to put images on links in my Profile page yet, but if you want them, you can PM me and send me your email address, and I'll send you the pictures of Ana's outfit, Christian's coat, and his housewarming gift.**


	4. - Mouth to mouth & Death glares

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Mouth to mouth & Death glares_**

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here.**

**A/N: Thank you for keeping up with the reading and for your amazing reviews. Keep them coming. please :)**

**Here comes the last part of the _blackout_. A lot of you were expecting it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Christian_**

Apparently, she doesn't mind being trapped in here, alone with me. That does things to my chest.

She looks so beautiful, so...bah, who am I trying to deceive?, _you are not fooling anyone, Grey_. She _is_ beautiful...always.

She is having the same reaction to being in this confined space with me, that I am having to being with her.

When she grabbed my hand, it took me by surprise, but then when she let go I really didn't like it. I took advantage of the situation when my cell startled her by ringing, so I grabbed her hand back, tighter than she initially had and, much to my pleasure, she was in no hurry to let go this time.

When I heard the voice of that stupid photographer, almost whining 'to come to her aid', I wanted to hit something, but her behavior pleased me yet again. She didn't seem to want to be around anyone else but me, not even her roommate.

She isn't scared of being trapped in the dark with me, and I am elated with her reactions and for being in here with her. Though I can't imagine what I would've felt had it been one of her constant followers in this small space with Anastasia, during a blackout. I probably would've torn open the elevator's door with my own hands, and had that not worked I would've even called in a bomb threat, to get a bomb squad down here to get her out immediately.

I've never been one to hold hands, I've actually never done it before Anastasia. Well not if you don't count Mia. I smile at the memory of my baby sister, she's always been overly affectionate, specially with me. But I love her, I'm glad she's back, eventhough she can be a huge pain sometimes, always meddling...

We were supposed to have a family dinner tonight, to welcome her back home. But Elliot convinced them to make it brunch for tomorrow instead. What lie he fed them to make that happen I have no idea, I was just informed about the change of plans.

And taking into account the happenings of the evening so far, I was more than glad for my brother's idea, his insistence on me coming here, and for his part on delaying our family's get together.

Although neither of us seem too eager to leave this elevator, both of us are nervous to actually talk about anything other than superficial pleasantries. I guess one of us is going to have to take the first step, and since I am the one who came to her home, I suppose that should be me.

After a few minutes our eyes started to get used to the dark, and now we are staring at each other. You can't see everything, but it is better than nothing nonetheless.

"How have you been, Anastasia?"

"Well, I've actually been very busy since...er, last time we saw each other, on Thursday. You know, with my last day at work and then finishing packing on Friday; and finally moving today and setting the place up to be marginally acceptable for Kate's party. I haven't had much time to myself," she mumbles without taking a single breath from beginning to end.

I put my free hand against her cheek, look intently into her eyes, and lower my face a bit to be nearer to hers. "Anastasia, breath,"

Her expressive lovely blue eyes, that always tell me so much more than her own words do, get bigger at the closeness between our faces. She swallows and then blinks spasmodically, still not taking her eyes off of me.

"I...um..."

I smile down at her. Despite of her beauty and all of her other qualities that mesmerize me, this is one that I haven't encountered yet in any other woman. She is _real_, nothing about her screamed desperate, or artificial, or acted, or fake.

She seems so frail, and yet I know she's strong. _Strong enough to deal with me_. Haha. Not something easy to accomplish as I have come to accept. Well, not that I wasn't aware of how people perceived me, I just never cared. Besides, everything in my life has revolved around that controlling, intimidating persona I play, for a very long time now. But I need that.

"Let me go first?"

She just nods, still wide eyed and jaw slacked, her breathing is a bit faster than normal.

"I've been thinking about you, Anastasia," she blinks twice slowly, and gasps. "It's been pointed out to me that I can be a tad overbearing, and that plus, because of the situation we were in and our last conversation, that the whole thing between us could've become very overwhelming for you."

"I..." she shakes her head a bit, as if searching for something to say.

"I'm...I am sorry, Anastasia. If I pressed too hard. I just... well, this is as new to me as it is to you. I have never been with someone like you, someone not only so pure and good, but one who is so alien to everything that has been a part of my way of life for so long.

The moment you said 'yes' to me, I just...I couldn't... contain myself. I wanted to start everything with you right away, I just wanted you with me." I sigh, "I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly. But I do understand your point of view now, Anastasia. Can you see mine?"

I really hope she did...

She just looks at me for a while. I am getting a little bit worried, "Er, yes you've given me a quite thorough explanation. And while I do get where you're coming from, I must admit I don't fully understand where it is exactly that you are heading with this."

"Right, yes well I guess I missed that part. But to be honest, I thought you would catch on to that without me mentioning it."

She tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows. _So adorable_, it makes me smile.

"I wondered if you would want to try again. Going into it both knowing that we are going to have to learn to have patience with one another." I take a deep breath ´cause I don't think I'm ready for a refusal. I don't exactly know what one of those feel like, but I know for sure that I **do not** want to experience one with Anastasia. As much as I like _´our firsts´_, I really don't want this to be one.

Her eyes grow even bigger than they had before, and she stops breathing altogether. Once again I feel uneasy. So much uncertainty is unnerving.

"Anastasia, breath." Still, she wouldn't. It's like she isn't hearing me anymore. "Ana", I remove my hand from hers and the other from her face, and put them on both her shoulders swaying her a little to make her react.

"Ah...I...you"

Interesting, though I hope her commotion isn't due to her considering this a ludicrous idea, but all the opposite.

"You said that if I walked away...", she shakes her head looking at me straight in the eyes, I can tell she is bemused. But I also know where she was heading with her statement before she cut herself off.

"There wouldn't be another chance...", I knew that would come back to hunt me, I'll have to cross that sentence out from my repertoire with Anastasia, but _it is_ a good line for business strategy.

She nods slightly.

"Well, ego and rash behavior can make a person do and say many stupid things, even if that person is me, believe it or not." I give her a wink and my cocky grin I know she likes. "I suppose the measure of a man is in knowing when that mistake was made, and in taking actions to fix what was done wrong", I give her a small more genuine smile, trying to hide the unsetling feeling caused by not knowing the outcome of tonight. Meanwhile I watch her expectantly for something that would indicate what she's thinking.

I wait and wait until I can't wait any longer.

"Anastasia, I really need an answer now," I realize my voice sounded a bit harsher than I intended but I asked her a question and I needed her to answer.

She jumps at my tone, but at least I got her to snap out of it and her eyes seem to refocus on mine.

"You want...you want to be with _me..._again?", she says almost as if she was scared of misunderstanding the situation.

"Yes, Anastasia. If you want to give it another try so do I."

"...But, what about _our_ issues from last time? No matter how much I want to be with you, if things are just gonna end up the same way, because of our same differences, it's just not worth it," she's been staring at her feet since she started talking, but hearing my sharp intake of breath after she says that, she looks up at me. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it is worth to me to try but I wouldn't want for us to stubbornly attempt something for the sake of trying, if that is only going to make each of us go our own way once again, but this time not in such a cordial way.

I like you Christian, regardless of the nature of our relationship, or lack there of at the moment, and so I wouldn't want that to change for any reason...Um, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know if it is such a good idea..."

And then she had to go and do it... She bit her lip.

God I really missed seeing that!, but most of all, I missed doing that to her myself. _Mmmm_, and so I do something else I wanted to do very badly.

I kiss her. Hard.

At first I must've taken her by surprise, but in no time it is like nothing bad happened between us. Like we'd never parted. And she kisses me too, with the same passion as mine.

So that's what we do, with our chests pressed up against each other's, and my hands roaming her body while hers grab a tight hold on my hair, pulling it. for...well, God knows for how long. But when we break apart we are both gasping for air.

The look in her eyes tell me everything I want to know, in them I see the same fire I feel inside of me.

But I need her to tell me, I need to hear it from her.

"Say it, Anastasia. But for once don't overanalize yourself, just feel it, go with what you want, with what you and your body desire. I know what it is, but you need to realize it on your own, _you_ need to make the decision. I won't pressure you in any way. It's up to you."

She looks up at me as if in trance, and after only a second she gives me...relief,

"Yes, yes Christian. I want to try again. I want to be with you"

And I do the only thing I can in that situation, I kiss her again, and this time I don't hold back, even if the previous kiss was very passionate, this one is urgent, needy and it feels like the more we kiss the more we need to consume each other.

I press her against the wall, and put one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. She wastes no time to run her hands up my biceps to reach, what I'm starting to believe is her favourite part of me, my unruly hair. She tugs on it hard, and makes me hiss at the feeling.

_Oh how I missed this_...

I slide the hand I have on her back to her thigh, and reach behind her knee to pull her leg up and around my hip. She gasps at my sudden movements, and then moans in my mouth not separating our lips even once. _Oh God, I need more_.

I move our bodies to the corner of the wall, and lift her up to sit her on the handrail, - _thank God for handrails in elevators!- _I grab her wrists and shove them to both sides of her body above her head. This is going so well, that I don't want to risk it by giving her the chance to try to touch me, and I know she'll try...

"Christian," she whimpers while I kiss her neck, so we can get some much needed air into our lungs.

I release one of her wrists, to later grasp it together with the other in only one of my hands this time. I let my free hand wander down her arm, caressing her as I slowly reach for her waist, and on the way there, I ghost my thumb across the side of her breast. She shudders and bucks her hip a little. _Naughty girl_.

"No moving, Miss Steele," I grin against her jaw, going for another kiss.

"Tha's not fair." She groans.

"No one's playing here...but then again, maybe we are. Playtime is always my favourite pastime, and we _do_ have a nice history with elevators, don't we? it is as if someone had planned this blackout just for us..." Suddenly she freezes, I look her face and she looks stunned.

I move slightly away from her face, so we can talk, "What is it, Anastasia?, what's wrong?"

"Did you...did you have anything to do with this?, with the lights going out?"

Is she serious?, what does she think I am?

_A stalker_, my subconscious answers for me. Ok not a great time for Flynn's psychobabble to make an appearence act.

"What do you mean, Anastasia? Do you think me that desperate?" I say in anger now.

"Um...no, I...I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Then what, Anastasia?"

"I just...well, considering on how you used to manage to keep track on me, and on who you are and what you just said about elevators, I tho-"

"You thought what? that I caused a blackout in half the city, to be stuck on an elevator...?

"No, I don't know what I meant, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to say, please don't be mad", and then she bites her lip again...

_GRRRR_!, Son of a-

And I'm kissing her again...what the hell!, why can't I stay away?

"You're so exasperating," I say between kisses

"Mhmmm"

"And just so you know," I lift my head a bit so we can be eye to eye, to catch her expression, "if I wanted to cause a blackout, it wouldn't be much of a hurdle for me, you were right about that." Then I give her the patented Christian Grey, lady killing grin. "But give some credit, the lights went out only downtown..." I say wagging my brows at her. "I never do things half way, you should know that, Miss Steele..."

I start to slide my hand under her top, never breaking contact with her eyes. Her mouth opens a little, and her tongue darts out to lick her lips. _So sexy_.

I lean down and suck her bottom lip into my mouth, making her moan...

All too soon I hear voices coming from the other side of the door. I open my eyes but don't stop kissing her, apparently she's very into it ´cause I don't think she's noticed that outside there are people trying to _help_ us. I actually wouldn't call it ´help´ because I wouldn't mind spending a little more time cooped up in here with her. Things were getting interesting, if you catch my drift.

After the sounds get more pronounced and I assume the others are almost done with the door. I leave her lips, not without giving her a couple of pecks more before. Then I rest my forehead against hers until our breathing start to normalize.

When she opens her eyes and sees mine staring at her, she gives me one of her gorgeous shy smiles.

_"We got it!"_

_"People we are coming in" _

Damn it!

"Well that's it for our incarceration...", I joke.

She laughs, "Yeah, How long have we been in here anyway?"

"I don't really know, half an hour to forty-five minutes I take."

"Why do you think that the power is still out?"

"Who knows," I raise one of my hands and very lightly, run my fingers across her cheekbone. She lets her face fall to the side to get more contact from my hand. I smile at her, "but more importantly, who cares..." and kiss her nose.

"Not me," she says looking intently into my eyes.

I mimic the intensity I see in her, and slowly shake my head. "Not me." I'm rewarded with a small gasp and then a timid smile.

_"Ana, Christian, ready or not here we ´come´!" _He snorts.

"Elliot", mutters Ana, shaking her head with an embarrassed grin.

Elliot! I growl internally.

I still have to give him hell for his ridiculous behavior from the other night.

But then again, he did make sure I had tonight. He wanted me and Anastasia to get another shot to make things right together.

So seemingly, according to recent events, I'd have to thank him instead.

Shit! He'll never let this go.

A sigh of frustration escapes me and Anastasia looks at me questioningly. I smile down at her and use her same tone of annoyance.

"Elliot," I say.

And then the doors open, and the magic it's gone. The only smily face looking at us while we hold hands, is that of my brother's. Miss Kavanagh and the photographer look serious, and not giving anything away. Well, that if you don't count the animosity towards me. Katherine's brother, well he's actually never been rude with me or competitive for that matter, but still, he wants Ana. That's all I'm gonna say about _that_.

But he can't have her. No one can. Only me.

Anastasia is mine.

Again.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

When we get to Anastasia's apartment, the atmosphere's still a bit tense because of our ´rescuers´. I leave Anastasia's gift by the door.

Katherine suddenly takes Ana by the hand, separating our own that had remained clasped all this time. The photographer keeps giving me the stink eye, and Elliot...well, Elliot is Elliot. He is grinning like a fool, wagging his eyebrows at me like there's no one else around.

When the girls disappear into another room, my brother turns to me once again and gives me a knowing smile.

"Well Christian, what do you have to say about...the blackout?", he grins smugly, and when he sees my unimpressed expression, starts blinking innocently. And just then the light comes back.

_Thank God. _

But not a minute too soon though, it's like it was waiting for Ana and me to get out of the lift...HMM, _Interesting_, but like I said to her at the Heathman, 'what is it about elevators?'.

I sober up and take a deep breath, reading myself to deal with my brother.

I stare at him and shake my head a little, letting him know not to fuck with me; though it is pointless, by this point in our lives I know him. He thrives in being annoying.

The other two catch up on the change of energy and decide to take their leave, letting us alone.

"A blackout is a blackout, Elliot. Not much to say about that, is there?", I retort sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know, many things happen during blackouts. And then _many, many_ others occur that most of us have no knowledge of, for example-"

"Enough," I say curtly.

"ok, ok, chill bro. Change of topic, mom wants you to bring Ana tomorrow, Mia is dying to meet her. I'm bringing Kate as well."

Fuck

"I saw her this morning, but I don't remember saying anything about Anastasia to her," I give him a pointed look.

"Yeah, well, mom had mentioned Ana to our baby sis after the first time she saw her at your place, but just in case mom hadn't, I thought it was my brotherly duty to do so regardless."

Like I said, ASSHOLE!

I mean, don't get me wrong, I really don't mind having Anastasia around my family. She's the type of girl that anyone would be proud to show off in front of others; and to be honest, I kinda enjoyed introducing her to my mom, though I don't actually understand the reason why. But lets not go into that right now. Anyway, I've always found it much simpler and just necessary to keep my personal life separated from them and everyone else.

But with Anastasia, it's different, everything is different with her. And I find myself wanting everyone to know that she is with me, that she is mine alone.

So I suppose I might as well introduce her to them tomorrow and let things run from there.

"Elliot!", Anastasia and Katherine - AKA, 'The dragon lady' - come back to the living room. Ana's lips were slightly curved upwards, and her roommate looks more appeased than when they left, though she doesn't look any happier.

Did I call it or what?, 'Dragon Lady', I snort to myself. How can Elliot and Anastasia stand her is beyond me. Sometimes when she looks at me it feels like she wishes she had a Christian Grey voodoo doll to stick pins in.

Like I care. She can be against it all she wants, as long as she doesn't meddle ill-disposed between Anastasia and me.

Ana walks towards me and starts to blush. _So beautiful_.

When Elliot sees where my eyes have strayed to, he snorts and, thankfully, takes a hike with 'hoodoo mistress Kavanagh'.

"Hi", I give her a smug smile.

"Hi," she says in a small sweet voice.

I take her hands in mine and run my thumbs against her wrists, on that delicate soft sliver of silky skin. Her eyes turn downwards to look at what I'm doing, and...she bites her bottom lip.

"Anastasia, I think I told you more than once, and very clearly not to bite your lip like that. You know what that does to me," I say not so gently. But it cannot be helped, seeing her like this makes me want to do some extremely indecorous things to her, considering we are not alone here.

Her eyes widen, she gasps and her jaw falls. After she gets her bearings, she says. "Er...can I...um, can I offer you something to drink?"

"What do you have?", I ask playfully.

"I'm sure that nothing that can live up to your standards, but I think you could tolerate a beer", she smiles "what do you say?"

I smile back at her, I suppose I could endure whatever generic brand it is that they brought for tonight. "Of course. What the hell. I figure I´ll be able to stand it," I sigh loudly and overplaying it.

She shakes her head laughing softly and starts walking towards the kitchen area. I never take my eyes off of her. Watching -and enjoying, _greatly_- her every move as she goes. It's nice to see that ass in motion again up close and personal. But, it is not the motion I wish it was doing right now.

_Cool your engines Grey, the night is young_

I really want to take her to my place now and have her all night long. But I don't know if that would fall into the category of ´pressuring´ her. I'll wait to see what she says to my asking her to come to my parents tomorrow. If she says ´yes´, I guess it is as good an excuse as any to tell her to come home with me, so we don't have to get up so early for me to pick her up to go to Bellevue for brunch.

I'm distracted from my musings when I see the photographer approach her with a very hard and demanding expression on his face. I can't hear what they're saying but she's not smiling anymore, so if that moron doesn't change his attitude while addressing her, I'll not only interrupt their conversation now, but I will also be compelled to finally teach him some manners. I still owe him one for the way he treated her the other night at the bar. I don't care if Anastasia forgave him, what he did is just not right.

I let the last time pass as a request from her and because, technically, I had no rights whatsoever over her back then. But now she's with me, and no one will disrespect her or make her feel uncomfortable, not even her _dearest_ friend. Having the pleasure to make him sweat, that will be an added bonus.

Just when I'm about to walk to them, she looks at him straight in the eye and says something. He lowers his head and tilts it down. Then she starts her way back to me.

_As it should be_. I tell myself

"Here", she says shyly, and hands me a bottle of beer.

"Thank you, Miss Steele,"

With a mischievous grin she says, "Don't mention it, Mr. Grey," there she is, my flirty girl has come out to play.

Oh I like this game with her, she's so adorable and sexy at the same time, it is such a contradictory quality inherent to her. There are so many dichotomies that represent who she is, and that is another of the reasons why I find myself so taken with her. That's something that makes her unique to me; she is shy but flirty, inexperienced and pure but passionate and refreshing, delicate and sweet but strong, and... so many others alike.

"Miss Steele, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Why? Do you have anything on your mind, Mr. Grey?"

"Oh Miss Steele, I have many _many_ things on my mind, and right now a great deal of them include you"

She blushes once more but doesn't miss a beat, _my smart mouthed girl_. "Is that so...well why don't you pick one and tell me, who knows, you might get lucky"

I don't know whether she meant it the way it sounded to my ears, or if my mind is just always in a dirty place when it comes to her. "Really...Is that a promise, Miss Steele?", I raise one eyebrow at her.

Her blush turns a brighter kind of red, it is so enticing, so appealing, and it calls to some place very deep inside of me. "Er...," She clears her throat, but then she gets it together like the trooper she is and gives me one of her naughty smiles, "If the offer is interesting enough, I suppose I could be persuaded to comply, Sir."

_´SIR´_

She called me Sir. And she knows what she is doing. She's taking this game too far. Now all bets are off. I was willing to leave this up to her, take it slow, but now I'm going to have to turn the charm on. There's no way she'll escape me tonight.

She's coming home with me.

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N:** **It's ok, you can say it, I'm a cockblocker, but hey some anticipation never killed anybody ;) *laughing evilly***

**I'm guessing there is only 1, or maybe 2 chapters left until I tie this little 'detour' back to the book we all know and love.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate all of you so _so_ much!**

**You know the drill, review and let me know what you think. Thanks for keeping me company during this story.**

**I had the chapter prewritten but then while I was proofing it, different things started coming to me, and when I was done writting it, I ended up having to cut around 600 extra words off, and leave them for next chapter.**


	5. - Back on the game

**_October 5th_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Back on the game_**

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here. My use of the extract ****I drew from at the beginning of my story,** from chapter 15 of the first book of the Trilogy, to illustrate where my story was starting, was in no way ill-willed, and with no intention of infringing any laws or committing plagiarism.

**Since I DO own this story, please do not copy, translate, plagiarise, duplicate, or misuse my work without asking me first.**

This is the last and longest chapter to date. I considered cutting it up in two, to give you two different chapters, but I thought I'd be generous and post it all at once. _The bigger the better, right?_ ;)

Thank you so much for your reviews and PMs. I will keep on responding to them, your praise and words of encouragement mean a lot to me.

To keep the T rating status there will not be much juice in my lemon, and I wouldn't actually even qualify it as such. So I don't know if I have to change the content rating for this chapter from T to M, but just in case, I mention that later on there will be some Ana and Christian 'canoodling'. *wink, wink*

**_Christian _**

Although Anastasia and me are immerse on our little flirtation game, I am still very much aware of a couple of dirty looks we are getting, both from Katherine and the photographer. And when it comes to Elliot well, you have to give credit where credit is due, he has been trying to deflect the attention from us by playing up his clown card pretty efficiently if you ask me, since there's not much of a stretch there at all.

Eitherway we need a change of venue, maybe somewhere a little more private...

"Aren't you going to show me the rest of the place? Where are your manners, Anastasia?" She gives me a despondent look, appearing chastised. Shit that wasn't my intention. _Ok, Grey fix it!_

"I mean, I think I would settle for seeing one other room, how about...", I press my index finger against my chin and act thoughtful, "oh I know! How about your room?", I give her an impish grin, to show her my intentions were not to castigate her, but that I had certain ulterior motives for my sudden previous request.

She smiles, takes my hand, and leads me, hopefully, towards her room. In the corner of my eye I can see my most fervent detractors observing us, God knows for how long now. While Elliot holds _the female_ tighter to his side, _the male_ has nothing to distract himself with. And so his stare does not relent.

_Take a picture, why don't ya? it will last longer_. I sneer to myself. Hey, he _is_ a photographer after all. Haha.

He can glare all he wants. Too bad for him. It's not my problem.

Anastasia closes the door behind us and turns to me. "I haven't had a chance to put everything in its place." She says bashfully.

Without letting go of her hold, I place my other hand on her warm cheek, her eyes close and she sighs contentedly, leaning into my touch. "That's ok, there are more interesting things to look at," I tell her softly running my thumb across her lower lip.

She opens her eyes and fixes her stare with mine, "Like what?" she asks wide eyed and wholeheartedly.

I unclasp my hand from hers and place it on her other cheek, "Like this," I say, caressing her soft silky porcelain skin, not taking my hands from her beautiful face, then I slowly give her a chaste kiss, then another, and another, until it is not enough anymore and the kiss turns ardent and eager.

"We live in the same city now, no helicopter nor long journey needed. Come home with me tonight..."

She doesn't answer right away, so I have to up the stakes.

I drop my hands to her hips, letting the tips of my fingers run across the dip of her spine and my thumbs stroke her waist, holding her tight and pressing my body against hers. She takes a deep breath and her hands reach for my hair and start pulling. She moans in my mouth, and the sound reverberates in my throat, making me crazy as she tries to get even closer to me. That only drives me more over the edge, and in no time I have her pressed against her bedroom door. My hands running all over her body.

_Man! there's been a lot of 'wall and door pressing against' tonight! _Well, actually the first part of it doesn't count, I blame _the elevator- _so if I am to address a court of Justice,_ I plea innocent, Your Honor!_ haha.

"Anastasia," I say in between kisses "spend-the-night-with-me"

"You-can-stay-here..."

Shit. I wasn't expecting that. _Think fast, Grey_...Ooh, got it!

"Katherine-is here,-and" she sucks on my bottom lip and that makes me growl _loud_. "mmmmm", I squeeze her delectable butt "and-my-brother-will-probably-overstay-his welcome,"

"I-" I thrust my groin against her and she whimpers and groans squirming "ooh, ahh", I repeat the same movements that seem to be doing the trick.

_You got this one on the bag, Grey, keeeep working it._

"I want you, Anastasia. Let me take you home with me," I kiss and lick and suck on her neck, then I bite her earlobe. I'm so hard right now, if she doesn't say yes soon, I'll take her against this very door.

Her moans get louder, "ooh...yes...ahhh. Ok, yes. I'll come..."

While I lick the sensitive skin under her ear I whisper, "Oh yes, you will, Miss Steele...that's a promise."

Her body shivers and I can't help my wicked grin. She blushes at my realization of her body's response to my words and what they imply, I can feel her heat. Even after all this touching and kissing, and well...dry humping, for lack of a better word, she gets shy from my words. That amazes me every time. _And that is just extra hot_.

"Wait!" Suddenly she pulls away from me, and her brow furrows. _Did I do something wrong? Did I push too far again?_

"What is it Anastasia?"

Then her face relaxes, "Oh, Sunday!", she says completely out of the blue and seemingly talking to herself.

I respond a bit annoyed, "Would you mind including me in your little conversation back there?"

"It's nothing, I got confused, for some reason I thought tomorrow was Monday... And I have my job interviews that day."

"Ok, get your things. Lets go, people must be wondering what I'm doing to you in here..." I tell her raising an eyebrow, and grinning smugly.

**_Anastasia_**

I can't believe it, he came to see me. He wants to try again, and even though there are still things to address, I can't deny him. I just can't say ´no´, when all I want is to be with him, to say ´yes´.

It wasn't very comfortable the return to the apartment, what with Kate and José eyeing us suspiciously, and shooting Christian death glares while Elliot kept grinning and sneering like an buffoon. At least _he_ wants Christian and me together.

I wish we could've stayed trapped in that elevator for a little longer. Besides, let's be honest, that way we wouldn't have had to deal with the others and their looks and opinions.

When Kate pulled me apart and took me to her room to..._interrogate_ me, for lack of a better choice of words, I was really starting to get annoyed, I wanted to stay with him, not to have to let his hand go.

I know Kate loves me, and she only wants the best for me, but she really needs to back off. And that is exactly what a told her, give or take a few words. I remember that not so stellar conversation with my dear friend...

_"Ana, what is going on? what is Christian doing here? I thought you said-", And the judgemental tone in her voice rubs me the wrong way._

_"Kate! Slow down, I can't answer if you keep spluttering question like that!"_

_"Sorry, I just want to know you're ok. Did you invite him?"_

_"No, he said he ´found out´, I guess is pretty easy to infer from whom..."_ I smile at her and raise my eyebrow.

_"Elliot...that meddling dummy"_, she sighs and shakes her head from side to side.

_"It's ok, as you can see I don't mind, it turned out good," _I smile shyly looking down and blushing.

_"I'd say!, what happened in that elevator? You looked... kinda flushed when we got you out."_

_"Oh, um nothing...we just agreed to try again." _

_"Ana...you just ´broke up´, sort to say; and before that you were moody and sad all the time. Are you sure-?_

_"Kate let it go, I told you I'm good. I want to do this. Please respect that, I know you care about me. But I don't want to hear anything bad about him right now, ok? Just be on my side..."_

_She eyes me warily for a few seconds, then sighs making an exaggerated gesture of giving up, and finally motions her head nodding slowly. "Sure Ana, I'm always on your side, you know that."_ _She gives me a wicked grin, and shrugs,_ _"Even though I'm not too keen on your current choice of beau, and no matter how creepy the fucker is...", she snorts, and gives a 'The Grinch, who stole Christmas', kinda of a grin._

_I give her a sardonic smile and roll my eyes. _

_"Shut up," I elbow her on her side, then I turn around and leave, she follows right after me. And before we get back to where the others are, I turn to face her again. "Oh, I almost forget, Christian brought a gift for _**us**_," I say smiling shyly._

_"A gift for us?", she says with the most dubious expression on her face._

_"Yes Kate, a housewarming present, for me **AND**, note the emphasis I'm placing on that last word please," I give her the most sarcastic pointed look, "for you as well, my roommate and most darling friend." I'm taking sarcasms to a whole other level lately..._

_She laughs, "You're getting very cheeky, Ana. I approve," she nods slightly as if curtseying. "and do tell please, what is it exactly that 'Mr. Creepy and a half -on a good day-' brought?", she challenges._

_"Agh, you are one to talk, with a boyfriend who runs around the apartment with his 'love joystick' on display for the world to see..."_

_"Haha. Yeah, well what can I say?...it is a very nice '__love_ joystick', and always makes me more than willing to want to come out and play-"

_"Stop it! Have some decorum Kate Kavanagh, please. Keep it to yourself, Jeez!" I try to say with a straight face._

_"Don't try to play the 'Saint Ana' role with me girl, that ain't flying anymore. I know what you're made of now. You're just as weak for 'the Grey meat' as I am," she wags her eyebrows at me with a cat that ate the canary smile._

_Try as I may, I can't help but smile at her, "You're so crude, Kate..., let's get back in there, your guy must be running out of jokes by now, and mine...well mine looks just plain uncomfortable."_

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

Then there was my other _good friend,_ José.

First he was nosy, bordering on intrusive; then he got a bit judgemental and belligerent on the subject, to the point of being extremely irritating, and that's when he finally got on my last nerve. Just as I did with Kate I warned him to back off, it really didn't help the puppy dog eyes he gave me though. I hate to have to hurt his feelings, because I know he doesn't mean anything bad by it, but he knows how I feel, and he has to understand that even if things don't work out between Christian and me, that wouldn't mean that the relationship we have always shared is going to change in the way he hopes for either.

After that I went back to Christian, and when he asked me to go with him to his place - after some very convincing, hands on argument might I add, haha. Kate's right, I'm a sucker for Christian, no pun intended -, I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, I didn't want to risk this new chance we had, by being too impulsive and diving head on like that. But as usual, Mr. Grey can be a very persuasive man who is not used to accept a ´no' for an answer. He gets, and will always make sure to get, what he wants. Not that I was putting too much resistance anyway...

I mean, let's be real here, he might be a control freak cocky son of a bitch, but he is my Fifty, and there is a reason no one has ever called to me like he has, before he came around. And if everything else fails, he is Christian Grey after all. Need I say more, There is no much resisting to that...

Regardless, his methods are very effective on me, and when he wanted ´a tour´- like I would fall for that, I mean I'm innocent but not stupid, still I let him think he had me going, he likes it that way- it didn't turn too bad for me anyway.

After exchanging a few more words with everyone at the apartment we said our goodbyes. But not before listening to some of Elliot's salacious and most suggestive comments.

Christian drove us to Escala, we were quiet on the ride, each of us immerse on our own thoughts, but in the end the silence got to be too heavy for me to handle, and I was starting to get more anxious the closer we got to his place. And so all these questions began flooding my mind:

What is going to happen? Should we continue our talk from where we left it last we saw each other?

_Is he going to take me to The Red room of pain?!_

_I really just want a simple nice romp in the hay tonight_, well as simple as it can get with Mister Fifty.

I don't wanna ruin it but this uncertainty doesn't make it easy for me to know how to act or what I'm allow to do.

To make it all even more difficult Christian had asked me to go to his parents for brunch tomorrow, where I would meet his little sister as well as his father. That made me more apprehensive about saying ´yes´ to going home with him. I didn't know whether that would be a smart move for us after just having reunited a few minutes ago. Then he asked in a more convincing manner and, of course, I couldn't say ´no´. Besides Kate was going with Elliot as well, _so safety in numbers, right? right._

That brought the question about what to wear to such an event. He argued with me that getting together with his parents and siblings to eat was hardly an event. Even so, I needed him to ok my outfit, I didn't want to embarrass me nor him. So I did ask Kate for her input too, it would've been stupid of me not to, since she lives for that fashion stuff.

I didn't have much to choose from, not from my closet anyway, but I can always count on Kate for that. However this time I would wear a dress of my own, it is a Rachel Zoe-Joplin dress, my mom bought it for me and sent it a couple of days ago, feeling guilty for missing my graduation, and saying it could be useful if the job interviews went well, and she had faith they would. So it served two purposes.

I love that dress, it's a beautiful and delicate white short half leg length, with small, sort of transversal ruffles on the skirt, with a belt of the same material and the top part is akin a shirt with two pockets on the breasts.

Kate loved it too, and that's high praise coming from a style savant like her. She said it was very _me_, whatever the hell that means. But tonight she said it was ok for the occasion and Christian agreed.

_Everyone stop the presses!_ Katherine Kavanagh and Christian Grey agreed about something... and it was related to me!

_Holy Mother of the Twilight saga!_

Miracles exist after all...

I did need something from Kate's wardrobe though, she loaned me a pair of her shoes, I think they look great with the dress, the YSL-Crocodile Veins Leather Concealed Platform yellow Pumps give it a little pop of color.

I am also going to wear Ray's graduation present for me. He had asked my mom for her help to decide on something I would like, she sent a few pictures for him to pick from. He went for the Chanel- Filigree Two Tone bracelet. I love it, it's singular yet understated. I'm actually wearing it right now.

"What are you thinking?" he breaks me out of my fashion induced reverie.

"Um...nothing" I lie looking down at my interlaced fingers on my lap.

"Anastasia, you are not worrying about tomorrow, are you?" he says in a stern voice. "I told you it is not a big deal, and if the problem is with your clothes, I think it's already been stated that it is ok, more than that even, you will be perfect," he gives me a small smile and a sideways glance.

"So...um, Christian where are we?"

"Er, we are in the corner of-" he says a bit taken aback by such a question.

"No, I mean where are we in regards to where we last were... you know, with the contract and all that?"

"Oh that, well I think we can talk about it tomorrow when we have more time, it's late, for tonight lets just enjoy this," he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles staring straight into my eyes.

I didn't even realize we had arrived and we were parked on his spot in the garage. Suddenly the air gets charged between us and I feel that twisting of my insides as my breathing gets a bit heavier.

He breaks eye contact, "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Er, um...yes", I feel a bit dizzy. Damn him! This is what he does to me. He clouds my thinking and leaves me looking like a stuttering fool.

He opens my door and reaches for me to take his hand, I comply and follow him after he locks the car up. And here it comes again, My Nemesis, **the elevator**...

Be strong Ana! just keep breathing, and for the love of God, DO NOT JUMP THE MAN!

I can feel it already, my blush is too pronounced, there's no way that he won't notice it, _no you're not that lucky Ana..._

"What's on your mind right now?" I can't look at him, not in this state I am. But may lightning strike me if he isn't smiling. It's too obvious in his voice. There's no hiding that much smugness of his.

I take a deep breath to try to calm myself as well as to brave the rest of the ride, then I look at him. But I have to lie, I can't tell him what's really on my mind, not if he hasn't figure it out on his own just by looking at my flushed face. _Please don't let him notice_.

"Just that I didn't open your fountain, that was rude of me, I didn't even show it to Kate, I'm sorry."

His smile becomes more noticeable and arrogant ."Really? That's what you were thinking?...well I wouldn't want your feeling of guilt to embarrass you into turning beet red and cause your breathing to hitch..." then, after that sarcastic remark, he has the gall to wink at me.

_Oh God, not winky Christian_. I really _really_ like it when he winks at me.

Ah no, it's started, it's happening again. The charge, the tingling...

_Please stop!. _I beg the Gods of this machine, so it will arrive to its destination faster. _why do you keep doing this to me? _

I bite my lip to try to keep it together, and it only makes things worse. His eyes darken and his mouth opens a bit, showing a sliver of his tongue.

OH NO, no, no, no! _Hurry up!_

My heart is racing and it feels like it's going to jump out of my chest, I can't take my eyes off him, and I'm afraid I'll forget how to breathe.

"Anastasia, you're biting your lip." He says through clench teeth.

_Ding_

_Oh thank God_, finally the damn elevator stops. I don't think I could've tolerated one more second in there with him.

"Sorry." I free my bottom lip from my teeth.

He takes my hand that he had let go to put his in his jean pockets when we got into that 'malevolent travelling machine'. Then we walk out and into the foyer, across the double doors and into the living room.

No sight of Taylor as of yet, weird... he's always there to meet the arrivals. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since that last strange encounter at Claytons...Hmmm, Christian didn't mention his jacket once all night, I guess he wasn't in such a hurry to get it back after all

_Interesting_, maybe my instincts weren't too far off after all, maybe Christian did send him on purpose, and not for his jacket. And it dawns on me, maybe it was the stalker in him...

Ok so people might see this as extreme behavior, and maybe it is to some extent. Most women might even say it's 'creepy', like Kate calls him, but there is a part of me that feels flattered. He wanted to see me and had his right hand man check on me instead, after we were supposed to never see each other again. He cared enough to take the information from a third person, the one he trusts with his life.

But still, I won't romanticize the action because the fact of the matter is that it doesn't take 'the Fifty way' out of it, it is a very 'Possessive Stalker' move, and I can see that too.

"Do you want something to drink?" his eyes are scorching grey, so intense.

All of my senses are alight, "No, thank you." I'm mesmerized by the way he's looking at me.

"Good." He leads me to a different bedroom than the one where we spent our first night together, when he took my virginity, I think this is the one that was to be mine if I agreed to sign his contract.

I am going to ask him about it, but I get sort of sidetracked when he starts taking his jacket off and sets it on the back of the chair next to the door.

"May I?" he asks softly, grabbing the lapels of my coat.

I nod without taking my eyes off his. "Yes,"

After lying my coat on the back of the chair with his, he returns and staring at me, he starts unbuttoning my top. When he is done he lets it fall to the floor running his hands across my skin as he goes.

Afterwards, he walks slowly to stand behind me, he puts his splayed hands on my waist caressing my stomach, and kissing my shoulder and gently placing kisses moving along my collarbone until he reaches the sensitive skin on my neck, where he plants an open mouthed kiss, and then sucks on my earlobe before biting on it.

I start to squirm, "Stop moving", he whispers in my ear.

"Please..." He smiles against my neck.

"What is it, Anastasia?, tell me what do you want."

"You, I want you."

He cups my breast and little by little massages them, whispering in my ear. "Good," he unclasps my bra and slowly pulls both straps down my arms, and lets it fall.

He turns me around and places his hands on both sides of my face running his thumb across my bottom lip, while his eyes pierce into mine.

Suddenly without giving me any warning his lips are on mine, demanding and firm, molding mine. I lose myself in our kiss, letting go and reaching up to tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling on it. He hisses and slips a hand down my spine until he reaches my butt, squeezing it.

After a while he runs his fingers from his right hand up to the waistband of my jeans, all the way to the front, unbuttoning it and slowly pulling the zipper down.

He walks me backwards and when the back of my knees hit the bed, he tears his lips from mine to kiss his way down, from my chin until the hollow of my neck. I'm gasping for breath, eyes closed, and just feeling him and what he does to me.

He kisses his way up my neck again, and lays kisses on my cheeks and forehead.

"Lie down." I do as I'm told, and go to the centre of the bed, watching him as he walks to the bedside table and turns on the lamp, then he goes to switch off the light above the bed.

He takes off his shoes and goes into his closet, when he comes out he has something in his hand.

He strides back to me unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor.

When he reaches me he crawls on the bed on top of me, and looks at me.

"Remember this?" he says opening his hand and showing me what he has hidden.

I smile up at him when I see what it is, "My favourite tie." I say, he smiles back at me.

"It's my favourite too." He caresses my blushed cheek with his thumb. Suddenly his smile is gone and he stares at me with a serious look on his face, "Do you trust me?"

I can't speak, all I can do is nod. He takes my hands in his by the wrists and binds them with the silver tie he used on me on our first night here, the same one he wore for my graduation, he pulls them up and stares intently into my eyes.

Thinking about that night brings a poignant stir that twists my insides and presses my heart. The ache is so overwhelming I need to close my eyes, but it doesn't work, it makes me gasp.

His lips are on my neck trailing open mouthed kisses down my chest, when he hears my loud intake of breath he stops.

"Anastasia?," I open my eyes, he rises his to mine. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you just tickled me, that's all," I glance sideways trying to prevent him from reading the lie that must show all over my face.

He sits back on his heels and eyes me with a stern look. "Anastasia, I asked what's wrong?"

I blush under his admonishing glare, "It's really not important," seeing as he doesn't appear to want to lay off the subject, I have no choice but to tell him. So I look down avoiding his eyes and speak.

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw you with that tie... " I lower my voice, to a barely audible sound. "I told you it's stupid."

He lifts my face placing his index finger under my chin, making my eyes meet his. "The night of your graduation," his expression softens "that was an eventful evening."

I really don't want to ruin the moment, I don't want to put a dark cloud above our night talking about that, so I raise my tied up hands and place them above my head, beckoning him with my index finger.

I lift one of my legs that were bent with him between them, and wrap it around his waist pulling him to me. At first he keeps looking at me, with an impassive expression, then I give him a shy smile, and he thaws up, giving in.

He puts his hand on my leg that is coaxing him towards me and starts kneading it, while descending to where I want him, close, as close as can be.

His lips meet mine furiously, with his free hand he caresses my breast while his other runs up and down my leg .

I arche my back from the bed to press myself into his chest, and to allow his hand more access.

"Please, take your shirt off." I ask him panting between kisses.

He freezes for a second, looking nervous, and I know the reason why, he doesn't want me to touch him. But I won't do it, I want tonight to remain perfect.

He obliges, although with a wary look on his face. When he composes himself he grabs my wrists with one hand, placing the other on my hip and lowers his weight on top of me, latching onto my neck, kissing, licking, and sucking...

And this is how I get to heaven.

My heaven with Christian...

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

I wake up with the sun shinning on my face, I reach with my arm but no one's there.

Last night after I fell asleep, I woke up in the middle of the night alone, I thought maybe Christian had gone to his own bedroom. After all, I remember him telling me he doesn't sleep with anyone, and that the last time with me was an exception.

But as I walked down the stairs I started hearing music. He was playing the piano, again that sorrowful sound I had heard on my first night here, it traveled on the air and reached my heart making me feel for him, for whatever it was that compelled him to such sad music.

It breaks my heart when I think of the hardships he has gone through, specially considering it was during his childhood.

He apologized for waking me, and walked me back to the room. Once I was under the covers he told me to get some rest, and that he had some work to do. I fell asleep immediately and didn't see him again.

Not to sound too paranoid but I would bet his ´I have work to do´ line, was an excuse not to get into the ´I don't sleep with anyone' rule, when it was already late, or early depending on how you look at it since it wasn't long for dawn to break.

It is now nine thirty, so I have about 2 hours. I'll have to hurry if I want to look presentable for his family and not embarrass him and myself in the process. I have to shower and do something with my hair, I don't want to just show up with it wet to let it air dry. That wouldn't look too proper.

Besides, knowing Kate will be there, doesn't leave me much room for slacking off in the appearance department. However I present myself today, I will still be the ugly duckling in the mix, there's no changing that, I'm not expecting any miracles, but I'll try my best anyway.

I get up and put Christian's shirt on, I want to say good morning to him before I lock myself in the bathroom to _beautify_ myself as much as possible.

I walk down the corridor, listening intently for any clue that can tell me where he might be.

Once I get to the bottom of the stairs, I head for the living room. I hope I don't run into Taylor, or anyone else for that matter, dressed- or undressed, would be more like it - like this, that'd be...embarrassing, to say the least.

Nope, nobody here. But I can hear Christian's voice, though not too clearly, I think it comes from his office.

Yes, he's here. _Should I knock?_ I don't want to disturb him, it sounds like he's on the phone with someone from... work? on a Sunday?.

I take a deep breath and very gently tap on the door. I wait nervously for him to acknowledge me.

"Hold on a second Ros...Yes?"

He doesn't seem to be in a sour mood. "It's Ana", I slowly open the door and peek my head inside. "Can I come in?"

"Off course, Anastasia." He raises a finger to tell me to wait for him to finish his call, but doesn't take his eyes off me for a second. "Ros, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in the meeting. Call me if any inconvenient arrises with them. Have a good day."

Oh my! That look he's giving me, I don't think that is a ´good morning´ look. It makes me feel all kinds of warm inside. I shift awkwardly under his scrutiny from foot to foot.

"Good morning, Anastasia" he says walking towards me.

"Hi, I wanted to come and say Good morning before taking a shower." I look down biting my lip, "I's sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your call."

"It's ok", he raises my chin with his index finger, and suddenly his eyes get a whole lot darker, "Stop biting your lip."

"Sorry."

"Too bad I've already had my shower, otherwise I would be tempted to join you." He gives me one of those sexy Christian Grey wicked smiles that make me weak in the knees.

I gulp compulsively while my eyes get a little wider.

"Oh, well...um, that's ok, I...er, I should leave you to finish what you were doing. So... um, yeah. See you later."

He hasn't stopped grinning since I started talking, _the smug jerk_. "Very well, Miss Steele." He says with an exaggerated courtly vow. I turn to walk away smiling. I do love it when he is this playful, lets hope it lasts.

When I'm half the way out of the room he says, "Laters, baby."

A snort escapes me, I turn to face him, and with a cheeky grin, and trying my hand at sexy, I slowly stretch upwards so he can get quite an eyeful of my legs, standing on my toes and moving a little. When I'm done I say, "Laters." Reaching for one of the top buttons of the shirt, to undo it tilting my head to one side. I see him swallow and his eyes grow minutely bigger. "I do hope you don't have too much of a tedious workload to get done, while I'm enjoying a nice, _hot_, steamy, shower, _all alone_...", I sigh overdoing it for his benefit, and I turn to go.

I can hear him while I walk, "Oh Anastasia, by now you should know better than to poke a bear with a stick", he says in a sing-song voice.

I give myself a mental pat on the back and keep smiling, with a noticeable skip on my step while I climb up the stairs to the bedroom to primp myself.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

Before going to his parent's home he gives me a BlackBerry, _"so I'm able to contact you at all times"_, he says. He also mentions something about me being most honest when communicating by writing. Whatever that means.

Yeah right, ´ to contact ´, I'm sure he won't be using it for anything else. _CONTROL FREAK_ _STALKER!_

On the car on our way to Bellevue. He is on the phone for the second time, none of which was with that Ros person he was talking to when I walked in on him in his office. Jeez, not even on Sundays he gets a break off work. And he's the boss, I'd hate to know what working for him would be like...

I've been nervous since we left the house, getting on his nerves.

"Anastasia, stop fidgeting," he gives me an exasperated look.

" I'm sorry," I look down chastised.

He sighs, "Hey," I raise my eyes to look at him. "You look beautiful. I told you, you have nothing to be worried about. Plus, you know my brother and you also already met my mother, so you are two down, only two to go."

"You're right, besides Kate and Elliot will be there, that should defuse any tension that may arise." I say, and smile pretending to be over the 'Meet the in laws' jitters.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

He was right in the end. Everything turned out good, if you don't count european pigtails lady eying Christian like a lovestruck puppy, Kate's betrayal, and Christian getting too intense and overreacting.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey, that's Carrick and Grace, are wonderful, so nice and very sweet. They made me feel right at home with the family. Now Mia, the Grey's youngest, is a completely different story, that girl has got some serious high energy, outspoken and inquisitive, all smiles and loud and bouncy, but like the rest of them, she's great and beautiful too. Though I have a feeling she is gonna get along better with Kate, being both of them very into shopping and all that.

I did notice that, out of everyone in Christian's family, she seems to be the one who can touch him the most. Hugging him and kissing his cheek to greet him, holding his arm. And the most surprising thing was that he never once flinched from her touch, on the contrary, he appeared to like it, always responding with a small smile to those gestures of affection from his little sister. It was very heartwarming to see.

When Kate outed me about my night out at the bar with José, Christian seemed to take it better than I expected he would, but that's not to say he seemed pleased about it, either.

Regardless, it was almost as if he knew it already, which was ridiculous. _Right?_ But knowing him and his stalker tendencies, I wouldn't put it passed him. Still so as not to stir the waters, I'll let it go, it could be all in my head after all. And if I bring it up to him, he might flip out on me, and I would make a fool out of myself.

Then the subject of my leaving to go visit my mother came up, and that's when things got a bit chilly, or too heated, again depends on the point of view. He overreacted, like I wouldn't come back, or like I was telling him ´good bye forever´, like I should've asked for his permission, or like I was saying ´it was nice knowing you´, all over again. Not a fun moment, at all.

But when he took me to the boathouse, after I refused his touch under the table, where by the way was his entire family and Kate.

_Oh my God_. He was so angry, and so passionate. It was really hot the way he commanded me to lie on the sofa while he took care of business, if you catch my drift.

I sort of ...no, not sort of, I liked it. It was very... _HIM_. Hot, intense, and sexy.

And here we are, back in the car, and the subject of my leaving comes up again. I reassure him, after his request, that I will think about signing his contract, but not without letting him know first that I still want more.

And that's when he takes me out of my musings.

"Oh, I almost forget, I called the doctor while you were sleeping, to come to see you about birth control. Remember that we talked about it last night?", he waited for me to acknowledge it, "we will be at Escala by the time Dr. Greene gets there."

Oh that's just great! Way to giving me the heads up Grey! I groan to myself, I really don't wanna antagonize him right now. We did have a nice day after all, weird, but nice nonetheless.

He asks me to stay over at his place, to spend the day together. I still have to finish packing to go to Georgia, and my job interviews are tomorrow too, but for now we'll just have a little fun...

The End...

of the detour

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N: Just in case it's not clear, that's where the story returns to the original in the book, in Chapter 18, when they meet the Ob**/**Gyn. The only difference is that they won't go to dinner with Christian's family, they will spend day AND night 'playing', you can use your own imagination for that... ;)**

**If you want to see Ana's outfit for brunch with Christian's family, you can PM me and send me your email address, and I'll send you the pictures. Unfortunately I don't know how to put the images on links in my Profile page yet, so we will have to do it this way for now. And remember you can also ask for those images of Ana's outfit and Christian's coat for her housewarming party, the infamous day of the blackout on that _wretched hellish machine_ they call 'elevator', as well as his gift for Ana _and_ Kate - but we all know who it was actually for, don't we?, 'cause Christian Grey has mad love for Kate... ;)**

**Well that's the end of our detour. I hope you liked it. Please, review and tell me what you thought. I know many of you might not agree with the way I wrapped up things, but that's what was in my head.**

**I had the chapter prewritten but then while I was running the spelling check, different things came to mind and, in between tinkerings, something different resulted out of it, and the words started to pile up.**

**If inspiration strikes I may write another detour for our beloved story; or if there are enough requests I might add some outtakes on other characters' POV's for my little deed here. So if you're interested keep me on Alert for that.**

**Thank you very much to all those of you who stayed with me ´till the end. Bear in mind that this was my first published fic. Thank you for your kind words of support and encouragement.**

**So make one last effort, and please review to tell me what you thought of this last chapter. Your opinion remains being very important to me, so please a few words will do to put a smile on my face and to move me to write more.**


	6. OT-There's a helicopter on top of my car

_**Outtake 1 – Chapter 5**_

_**There's a helicopter on top of my car**_

**Disclaimer****: Fifty Shades of Grey and all of its characters belong to E L James. All I own is this little deed down here.**

**A/N: So, I was thinking about my story and all of the sudden it came to me that I had left out 2 very important objects from the book that will have a major impact during the plot of **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**. So that wasn't good, since my intent was always to keep it as close to the original as possible, for my story to be able to be considered as a limb branching out from _FSOG_ then to be joining the book's plotline again.**

**I thought to put this piece back into the last chapter but then it wouldn't be fair to those of you who already read it, and so might not realize it otherwise. It is a very short piece but I think it is enough for what was lost, because I really couldn't get it out of my head that I missed something so important. Anyway you had a very long chapter last time, ****so I guess – or maybe hope- that this kinda balances things out. **

This would go right around the end of Chapter 5, after Christian gives Ana the BlackBerry and before they go to brunch with his family.

.~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~. .~.~.~.

_**Anastasia **_

OH but his gift giving moment wasn't over then, and if I wasn't completely thrown by the last thing he gave me, he has to go and surpass himself with his next reveal.

When we get to the garage, I start to make my way to his parking space but he stops me and leads me by the hand in another direction. I don't make any of it, guessing that maybe he wanted to use a different vehicle. So when he suddenly halts in front of a red hatchback, two-door compact Audi, I won't lie, I really couldn't picture someone with the presence of Christian Grey in such a car, it was more of a woman type of ride.

Then the vague memory of him driving away from my old apartment, the now infamous night of my graduation, comes to me. It was this car that he was in. I guess at that time I was too preoccupied with our separation to pay any attention to anything else.

And that's when I realize it, plus the fact that it is clearly a new car, and it has a helicopter shaped balloon tied to the wind shield, it is more than a given. I still cannot come to terms with it though, it is such an over the top thing to do.

How can I make him see that, without starting an argument, before going to his parents', that may ruin the rest of our day. But the sight of the balloon gets to me, he never does anything like others would do. I mean you always get a huge bow on top of this kinds of gifts, but he had to do it his own way... a really thoughtful way.

Two gifts in one...

Call me crazy, but the balloon is the one that really touches my heart, because it is obvious that it comes from his. No matter how much he tries to hide it, his true colors show.

Taking into account the thought he put into it and the meaning behind the object itself, it means a lot to me, it tells me a lot about him, it tells me he cares. Charlie Tango represents a weekend of firsts for both of us. And he's letting me know that he sees it too.

_He really knows how to soften me up, the Bastard!_, no doubt this effect was planned as well, to make my acceptance of the car go down easier.

I look at him and open my mouth to reprimand his actions but he starts ahead of me, "Don't, Ana, it's just a gift, don't make it out to be more than it is," He says with a stern look, "for what it's worth, I bought the car as a graduation present for you. But... well, that night actually didn't go as well as planned, so I brought it here." the wary look that appears on his face doesn't go away while he gauges my reaction, I guess, just like me, he is not too keen on starting a war either. Still he maintains his controlling edge by changing his concern look to an impassive one, as soon as he notices me catching onto his anxiety.

"Christian, it's too much-", He cuts me off before I can finish saying what's on my mind.

"Not for me, it's not. Please, Anastasia, can't you just accept it, so we can get on with our day, lets not make a big deal out of this. I told you I wanted you safe, and though I don't mean to disrespect your old car, I don't feel as confident as you do in its capabilities."

Speech still eludes me. How can I deal with this in a way that won't get him all riled up. _Think, Ana, think._

Lets go with this...

"I really like Charlie Tango", and that's all I'll say, _for now_. "Thank you, Christian."

He is a smart man, sharp as they come, he knows why I made the distinction, and chose to not bring up the car in that sentence to thank him for it.

"You're welcome." He says with a sly smirk. "Now, let's go do this. Shall we?" He grabs my hand and leads me, this time to his car.

**o.~.~.~.o .~.~.~. o.~.~.~. o**

**A/N: As I said before, other outtakes may come, though they will be much longer than this one, that's for sure. This was just me amending a slip.**

**None of you caught the slip? Let me know. **

**I know it was very short compared to the other chapters but it served its purpose. To introduce the Charlie Tango shaped balloon and 'the sub special' car.**

**Please review. And let me know what you think of the first OT :)**


	7. - Author's Note

**Hello!**

**I finally got around to putting the links for the pictures and banners of "A detour for Fifty and Ms. Steele", on my Profile Page.**

**If anyone is interested go check it out...**

**xo**


End file.
